A Slayer and a Familiar
by pompom25
Summary: Chazz is a Slayer who wanted a familiar. He found Jaden who was a familiar suffering from a broken spirit. Chazz helped Jaden and they fell in love. This is the story of a slayer and a familiar and their undying love for each other. M-preg final chap
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction on fanfiction

My first fanfiction on !! Be nice and only constructive criticism please. If you do flame me, I'll send an angry Haou and pmsing Jaden after you. Also, don't forget to check out Chibi-Chaos's stories too!

Me: Time for the disclaimer!!

Haou: pompom25 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Me: YAY!! THANKIES HAOU!!

Jaden: Don't forget to review!!

Chapter 1: A New Familiar Named Jaden

Chazz was a high classed Slayer who was looking for a familiar in order to go on higher classed missions. So he went to Sytorious who was head of the familiar department.

"All right, no pressure. Just pick out the familiar that catches your eye Chazz," thought the black haired teen as he walked up to Sytorious's door and knocked.

"Come in," stated Sytorious.

"I'm here for my familiar," said Chazz coming in.

"Okay, then just pick out any familiar that you want," explained Sytorious.

"All right."

A large screen displaying a familiar and its background information was then lowered from the ceiling above Sytorious's desk. Then a minute or two later the screen displayed a different familiar. The cycle continued until Chazz saw a brunette with beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"That one! I'll take that one," cheered Chazz pointing to the image.

"Oh, um… well, are you sure you want that one?" questioned Sytorious looking through the brunette's papers.

"Positive, why?"

"Well that familiar is high classed and would work well with you, but…"

"But what?"

"That familiar has had only one successful owner, which was Sheppard. All the other Slayers just returned him after a few days."

"Well that was stupid of them, he looks like a good familiar and strength chart shows it too."

"They found him too needy and they thought that he was defective even though he isn't. Are you sure he's the one you want?"

"Of course."

"Then go to this address to pick him up. Although I warn you, you may have to gain his trust after all that he's gone through."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Chazz then turned and left the office leaving Sytorious alone again. The fortuneteller then got up and walked towards a wall with many photographs on it. He stopped in front of a picture with Sheppard and the brunette familiar on it and smiled.

"Sheppard maybe Chazz will be able to do what you did with Jaden, but why is it that I sense something foreboding in the future?" predicted Sytorious. "Only time will tell I suppose..."

The next day Chazz arrived at the house to pick up his familiar. It was a small house that was a few miles out of town. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a blond woman with brown eyes.

"Yes?" asked the blond.

"My name's Chazz and I'm here for my familiar," explained Chazz.

"Oh, you're here for Jaden then. My name's Alexis by the way," introduced the blond leading Jaden into the house.

"Nice to meet you," said Chazz.

"Yes, and would you believe me if I told you that you're the 8th Slayer who's taken in Jaden?"

"8th!? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Jaden was always returned just a few days after he was taken in."

"I see."

"Jaden!! Chazz is here!!"

Chazz and Alexis walked into the living room to see a brunette with chocolate colored eyes wearing a black turtleneck shirt and blue jeans sitting on the couch. The brunette just stared at Chazz, got up off the couch, and walked past him and Alexis. He slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor, went to his room, and slammed the door to his room shut.

"Jaden! Get down here!!" yelled Alexis standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What was that all about?" thought Chazz until a girl with black hair and brown eyes appeared in front of him.

"You're that Slayer guy right?" asked the girl.

"Y-yeah, what it to ya?" questioned Chazz.

"Well, you aren't going to take Jaden away!!" she screamed kicking Chazz in the shins and running off.

"OW!! SON OF A-" swore Chazz rubbing his shins.

"Blair!! Get back here!! God! Sorry Chazz, Blair's just protective of Jaden since she's his cousin. She does that to every new Slayer since Jaden's third return," apologized Alexis.

"It's all right, can we try and get Jaden to come out of his room now?" asked Chazz.

Both Alexis and Chazz went up to Jaden's room and knocked on his door. Since they only heard a muffled crying sound from behind the door Alexis knocked again.

"Jaden, please open the door," pleaded Alexis knocking again.

"_Sniff,_ go away!!" yelled Jaden as tears poured down his face onto the floor.

"This is ridiculous! Jaden you're behaving badly, just come out and we'll talk this out!" explained Alexis.

"There's nothing to talk about! _Sniff! _It'll just be the same story like all the other Slayers! _Sniff!_" retorted Jaden crying even more. "I wanted to go into retirement with Sheppard, but the familiar department said I couldn't! _Sniff. _After that, I've always been returned for just being who I am!!"

"Oh dear, he's in worse shape than I thought," said Alexis.

"Maybe I should come back later when he's calmed down," suggested Chazz.

"No wait Chazz, we'll work this out," reassured Alexis. "Come on out, please Jaden."

"NO!!" cried Jaden.

"Jaden?"

"J-Jim?" quirked Jaden calming down.

"Now are you gonna keep locking yourself up in your room to avoid your problems or are you going to come out and face your problems?" inquired Jim standing in front of Jaden's door.

"I'll come out."

Slowly the door swung open and Jaden walked out. He threw himself into Jim's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Jim and Alexis smiled and lead the brunette down into the living room.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened earlier Chazz, I misjudged you," apologized Jaden wiping away the last of his tears.

"It's okay I didn't really want to force you to come, considering that you were in such bad shape," reassured Chazz rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe you are different than all the other Slayers. You seem kinder and stronger at heart," smiled Jaden.

"Nah, I'm not that strong or kind," blushed Chazz.

"No, truly, Jaden and I both have the ability to a person's inner self, so it's no use hiding it mate," pointed out Jim.

"Well, I guess you're right. But Jaden, do you want to come with me right now or should I come back later?" asked Chazz.

" I'll come right now, but can I say goodbye to everyone first?" questioned Jaden.

"Sure," replied Chazz.

"Jesse's probably outside talking to Blair," stated Alexis.

"Thanks," thanked Jaden walking past Alexis.

Once Jaden went outside he found Blair alone and said his goodbyes to her. Blair also threatened Chazz not to make Jaden cry or else. Later Chazz and Jaden found Jesse in the back of the house in the training area. Jesse had already beaten down a few dummies and left a few craters in the ground.

"Wow, you sure did a number on the training ground again," complemented Jaden walking up to Jesse.

"Who's that?" asked Jesse pointing to Chazz.

"He's my new master," replied Jaden. "I'm here to say goodbye before I go."

"I don't trust him," growled Jesse.

"I don't trust him that well either, but I'm going to give it time," explained Jaden before giving Jesse a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye Jesse nii-san."

"Goodbye Ju-chan. You better take care of Ju-chan," warned Jesse as Jaden and Chazz left.

"Don't worry, I will," promised Chazz.

Me: Yay! Chapter 1 done!!

Chazz: Yeah, but you made Blair and Jesse think that I was some criminal!!

Me: You're lucky that Haou and Jim weren't thinking the same thing.

Chazz: _Gulp._ You're right!

Me: Any way more of the fun stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter. (Waves manuscript.)

Jaden: Give it!! You made me like some drama queen!!

Me: That's why Chazz is here. To help you out of your drama queen slump!

Jaden & Chazz: _Blush!_

Me: Don't forget to leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter. But, here is chapter 2!

Me: Yay!! Chapter 2 is up!!

Haou: Well, you were lazy so of course it took you forever to upload it!!

Me: Bad Haouwie!! No Evil Hero Plushies for you!!

Haou: No!! I'll be good!! I promise!!

Me: Good!! Chibi-Chaos!! Give 'em a plushie!!

Chibi-Chaos: On it!! (Throws Haou a plushie. He glomps it.)

Me & Chibi-Chaos: AWWWW!! (Pull out video cameras.)

Jaden: PomPom25 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Chazz: Don't forget to comment.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mission Gone Wrong and a Runaway Familiar

Some days later Jaden moved in with Chazz into Chazz's apartment and took on a few missions here and there. The apartment was small and had a small kitchen with an island in the middle, a living room with a TV and couch in it, and a bedroom with one bed. Jaden, of course took the bed, leaving Chazz to sleep on the couch. One day the pair was assigned to get rid a demon named Kageromaru. He was a giant rat-like demon that had been terrorizing a small village in a forest.

"Keep your guard up," warned Chazz readying his scythe as he and Jaden entered the forest.

"Hai," replied Jaden before stopping. "He's nearby."

"Which direction?" inquired Chazz.

"He's coming towards us," stated Jaden as his eyes stared blankly into the distance.

All of a sudden the giant rat-like demon appeared out of the forest and attacked Chazz and Jaden with its huge claws. Luckily the slayer and familiar were able to get out of the way in time, but were still a little shaken by the sudden attack. Jaden, surprisingly was utterly shocked for some reason once he saw the demon. The rat demon looked at Jaden and laughed.

"Ha! It's the familiar that allowed me to get away about a month ago," smirked Kageromaru.

"Leave Jaden out of this!" growled Chazz clenching a fist. _"Still, I wonder what Jaden's connection to this demon is. He seems to be pretty shaken about it."_

"Protective aren't we? Well, what do you have to say Jaden?" asked the demon.

"Shut-up!! It wasn't my fault anyway! My master wanted to finish you off, not me!!" retorted Jaden causing a wave of energy to blow debris everywhere. _"I was hoping that I wouldn't ever see this demon ever again after what had happened. But now…I don't know what to think!! I'm so confused!!"_

"Jaden calm down!" reprimanded Chazz grabbing Jaden's wrist. _"Damn! He's emotionally unstable! He's going to go out of control if this continues!"_

"Ah! Look out Chazz!!" yelled Jaden.

"Shit!" swore Chazz when he saw Kageromaru coming towards them.

Only one thought ran through Chazz's head at that moment and that was to protect Jaden in anyway possible. Chazz then did the only thing he could do. He held Jaden to his chest and took a blow to the back when Kageromaru struck. Both slayer and familiar went fly across the field and Chazz hit the ground on his back while still clinging onto Jaden. Slowly Jaden pulled away from Chazz and looked at the black haired teen in shock.

"WHY!? Why did you protect me!?" demanded Jaden. _"He's just my master, so why did he protect me!? I don't understand, and I'm so confused!!"_

"Heh, I don't know. My body just moved on its own," smirked Chazz.

"I…I…YOU!!" roared Jaden turning towards Kageromaru with hate burning in his eyes. _"I may be confused, but I understand one thing. Chazz protected me so it's my turn to protect him! I won't allow this demon to terrorize me or anyone else!!"_

"Aw, did the little familiar finally grow a backbone?" teased the rat-demon.

But as soon as those words left the demon's lips Jaden sprouted wings on his back and sped towards the Kageromaru. Chazz just watched in awe at Jaden's angelic state, with his pure white wings Jaden was more beautiful than he was before and yet he seemed deadly at the same time. Jaden at that moment used his wings to slice through Kageromaru's body, causing the demon's body to nearly split in half had the spinal cord not been still connected. The brunette familiar landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away from the demon and slowly walked towards Kageromaru.

"Heh, you're actually going to get rid of me then?" laughed Kageromaru, unable to move because of his injury.

"SHUT-UP!!" yelled Jaden fusing a bunch of his feathers into a dagger and stabbing the demon, killing it. _"It's over finally…but I think I may have overdone it a bit though."_

Jaden fell to his knees panting and his wings disappeared. Chazz was still staring at Jaden in awe, but this time it was because of his familiar's viciousness. Slowly Chazz got up and walked over to the brunette who was now shaking and hugging himself.

"Hey Jaden, are you okay?" asked the slayer. _"Poor thing's still shaken up about the demon."_

"No, I'll be fine. It was just a bad memory," said Jaden hiding his face behind his bangs. _"Hopefully now this nightmare is over for good."_

"You sure?"

"Chazz, what you did for me, has helped you to gain a little bit of my trust."

"Really?"

"Yes, kindness can do a lot."

"I see…but maybe we should leave now and head back home."

"Fine, your wounds need to be dressed anyway."

Luckily when they got home and checked Chazz over, they found out that he wasn't too badly injured. Chazz later asked Jaden about his past, but Jaden stayed silent. The next day Chazz asked Jaden again, but still Jaden held his silence.

"Jaden, please. What happened back then? Before you met me?" stated Chazz. _"I want to help Jaden, but I can't do that very well if I don't know anything about his past. Besides, I want to hear it from him and nobody else."_

Jaden stayed silent causing Chazz to growl and he grabbed Jaden's shoulders and pulled the brunette up against his chest. In response Jaden held his hands up against Chazz's chest and suppressed his blush.

"Look, I'm fine, and I don't need help," snapped Jaden struggling a bit.

"No, from what I saw on the last mission, you're still shaken about your past," remembered Chazz tightening his grip on Jaden. _"I know that he doesn't trust me that much, but he's needs to in order for me to help him!"_

"Just let go," pleaded Jaden hiding his face behind his bangs. _"God! Sometimes I wish that people would mind their own business sometimes!"_

"Please Jaden, I just want to help you," explained Chazz leaning so close to Jaden that their lips almost touched.

"Then stop helping!!" shouted Jaden breaking away and running toward the open window. "I'm leaving for a little while. Clear your head while I'm gone."

Jaden's wings appeared and he flew out the window before Chazz could say anything. By the time Chazz got over to the window, Jaden was already almost out of sight.

"Jaden! Wait!! Damn," swore Chazz holding his side in pain. "Friggin bruise. But still, I may have pushed Jaden a little more than I should have."

* * *

Me: Chapter 2 done!!

Chibi-Chaos: Yays!! I'm happy!!

Jaden: I ran away!?

Chazz: I got beaten to a pulp!?

Me: Jaden, you didn't run away, you're taking a nice walk.

Chibi-Chaos: As for you Chazz, you didn't get beat up. You just got knocked around a bit.

Haou: At least you two got some screen time!

Jaden: Don't be so angry Haouwie.

Haou: Oh yeah, then what were you two doing in the closet during the lunch break!?

Chazz: NOTHING!! (Blush!)

Me & Chibi-Chaos: We know!!

Jaden: Just review and comment. (Sweatdrops.)


	3. Chapter 3

All right! Here's chapter 4 staring Jaden and his arch Rival!!

Me: Jaden's arch rival is based on someone I hate in school and later on I'll get to have Chazz

and Jaden kill her off!! MUA HA HA HA!!

Chibi-Chaos: You are evil!

Me: Thanks and besides that, the bitch gets only two scenes in this story!!

Chibi-Chaos: That's evil, and what are you doing with the Aster Cannon and Yuusei's

D-Wheeler?

Me: I'm going to first fire the Aster Cannon at Jaden's rival, then I'll run her over with the

D-Wheeler!

Jaden & Chazz: This should be entertaining. (Watch PomPom25 fire Aster Cannon and run

rival over with D-Wheeler.)

Me: MUA HA HA HA HA!!

Chibi-Chaos: Well, at least she's having fun.

Jaden: PomPom25 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the Aster Cannon.

Chazz: As for Yuusei's D-Wheeler, she doesn't own that either. She's just borrowing it.

Chibi-Chaos: Don't forget to review, it makes her happy.

Me: Very Happy!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle Lost

At that moment Jaden had landed on a department store roof and was thinking about what he had said to Chazz earlier. But little did he know he was being watched.

"Maybe I was too hard on Chazz, he was just trying to help anyway," said Jaden watching the clouds go by. _"I really do want to be able to put my past behind me finally."_

"Fancy, meeting you here."

"Huh?" said Jaden turning around.

When Jaden turned around he saw a black haired girl about his age with black wings. She wore a black dress with black lace trimming, she also had a tan, and had two black roses in her hair on the sides of her head. The girl smirked causing Jaden to feel small under her gaze. The black winged angel then flew down next to the brunette and turned to him.

"What do you want Maranda?" demanded Jaden glaring as his eyes flashed to Yubel eyes for a second. _"Of all times, she chooses to show up now!"_

"Is that a way to treat a fellow familiar?" reprimanded Maranda. _"He's emotionally unstable, but he's always been that way. Maybe I can have a bit of fun right now."_

"Whatever, just what do you want?"

"To fight you."

"What?"

"I want to see if you or I are stronger than the last time we met."

"Fine, let's fight."

Jaden sprouted his wings and both he and Maranda flew up into the air. The two angels then set up a barrier so that no bystanders would get hurt. Then the battle began.

"Take this! Butterflies of Death!!" shouted Maranda as some of her black feathers turned into black butterflies which flew towards Jaden.

"AAAAHHHH!!" yelled Jaden as the butterflies exploded on contact with him.

"You can't beat me!!"

"Think again! Heavens Rain!!"

A bunch of Jaden's feathers flew into the air, hardened to be as hard as stone and rained down on Maranda. She screamed in pain and put up a shield, which did not hold up well against Jaden's attack. Soon it broke causing her to be attacked again.

"Heh, nice. But I can do better," smirked Maranda as purple balls of fire surrounded her. "Hell Flames of Death."

"Oh no!" screamed Jaden as the balls of flames flew towards him.

The flame closed in around him and burned him. Jaden screamed in pain and shot some feathers back at the black angel.

"Gak! Well take this!! Hell's Supernova!!" exclaimed Maranda as a giant purple flame appeared in her hand.

"Ah! Heaven's Supernova!!" shouted Jaden making a white flame appear in his hand.

Both angels threw their flames at each other and their fires collided. But Maranda's flame came through victorious and hit Jaden, burning him. Jaden yelled in pain and once the flames dissipated Jaden fell backwards off the building.

_"It all hurts. Why? WHY!? Why did I lose!?" _thought Jaden as he fell.

"You've lost Jaden, pathetic!" smirked Maranda.

Back at the apartment the sun was setting and Chazz was getting worried for Jaden. The day was almost over and Jaden still hadn't come home.

"Maybe I should go look for him," said Chazz walking out the door. _"It doesn't make sense for him to stay out this late. I hope nothing happened to him."_

Once Chazz walked out the door of the apartment building and stood on the front steps, he heard a thump. Out of curiosity the black haired teen walked over to the bushes where the noise came from and looked behind them. His heart stopped for a moment at what he saw. It was Jaden, who was curled up into a ball, all beaten and burned.

* * *

Me: Chapter 3 done!!

Chibi-Chaos: Yays!! Can't wait for the next chappie!!

Chazz: You hurt poor Ju-chan!!

Me: Don't worry you're going to help him in the next chapter and I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Chazz & Jaden: WHAAAAAT!!

Chibi-Chaos: Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Me: What she said!

Jaden: Don't forget to comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here

Chapter 4 is here! And this is where the fun starts!

Me: This is where Jaden's background is revealed!

Chibi-Chaos: And Chazz also admitts something important!

Jaden: Yay! I get to talk, A LOT!

Chazz: Another chapter staring just me and Jaden again!

Me: Don't forget to review.

Chibi-Chaos: It'll make her very happy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Jaden's past

"Jaden!" exclaimed Chazz rushing to the brunette's side. "What happened to you!?"

"It's nothing!" retorted Jaden trying to move away but to no avail. _"If I just rest a little while I'm sure I'll be fine. It doesn't matter if Chazz or anybody helps me or not!"_

"H-hey! I'm just trying to help! And you need it!"

"Ch-Chazz…"

Before Jaden could say anything else he passed out completely and wouldn't respond to anything Chazz said. Quickly Chazz scooped up the brunette and brought him into the apartment. Once inside Chazz laid Jaden down in bed and covered the unconscious familiar with a blanket. Jaden didn't stir for an hour which was starting to worry Chazz so he grabbed his cell and called Jim and the others for help.

"Come on, pick up," prayed Chazz until someone picked up.

" Ello? This is Jim Cook speaking," stated Jim.

"Jim! Thank god! I need you help! Jaden got into some fight and is in pretty bad shape. Plus he hasn't woken up since I found him and that was an hour ago!" explained Chazz frantically.

"All right mate calm down and listen carefully," said Jim.

"All right I'm listening," replied Chazz calming down.

"Is his pulse still going?"

"Yes, I checked it 5 minutes ago. It's there but it's very slight."

"Okay, first I need you to take his shirt off."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't ask questions just do it!"

Blushing bright red Chazz cautiously removed Jaden's shirt. Although he couldn't help but notice Jaden's body.

"Hello? CHAZZ!!" shouted Jim.

"Gak! Yeah!? What do I do next?" asked Chazz.

"Do you see the symbol on his chest where his heart is?"

"Yeah?"

"Place your hand on that mark and chant the words that come to you."

"Okay."

Chazz then placed his hand over where Jaden's heart was and closed his eyes.

" All right, here I go," said Chazz. **"I call upon the ancient forces near and far to answer my plead. Heal Jaden, my familiar so that he may become himself once again! Transform thyself and heal the wounds that he has sustained!"**

Within seconds a huge white light consumed Jaden causing Chazz to step back and drop his cell. Once the light died down Jaden looked as good as new and was starting to stir.

"Ugh.. huh? Wha? What happened?" questioned Jaden until he saw that he was shirtless. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!! DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS CHAZZ!!"

"C-calm down it was necessary in order to help you blubbered Chazz crawling backwards until he accidently pressed his hand against the speaker button of his cell.

"CHAZZ!! ANSWER ME!! PICK UP YOU DUM DUM!!" roared Jim over the phone.

"Ah! Sorry Jim!" replied Chazz snatching up his phone. "Yes Jaden's fine. Okay, thanks for the help, bye."

After hanging up Chazz noticed that Jaden was staring intently at him. It was starting to creep Chazz out a bit.

"Um, look sorry about the shirt thing okay? I really am," apologized Chazz. _"Geeze how long is he gonna stare at me like that? No offense but it's kinda creepy now."_

"I know, I'm sorry for over reacting earlier as well," said Jaden pulling up the bed sheets to cover his chest. "You aren't going to return me are you?"

"No, why would I want to do that anyway?" questioned Chazz. _"Poor Jaden looks like he's going to cry now. I guess that's to be expected, he probably hasn't cried for awhile anyway."_

"Because I'm not strong enough."

"Jaden look at me."

The brunette nervously turned towards Chazz and was quickly embraced by the black haired teen. A second later Jaden realized that Chazz was crying when he felt tears falling on his head.

"Why are you crying Chazz?" asked Jaden innocently while looking up at his master.

"Because I thought…I thought I was going to lose you, I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you eyes open again," sobbed Chazz continuing to cry. "I thought that I was going to lose you, that you were going to die."

"You did?"

"Yes, and don't you think for a second that I would ever return you okay? I truelly care for you deeply Jaden, and well I've fallen in love with you."

"Chazz, I don't know what to save but I feel that I can trust you and open up completely to you as well."

"You mean you'll tell me about your past?"

"Uh-huh, but I'm not sure about my feelings towards you Chazz so can you wait?"

"It's okay I can wait. But what about your past?"

"Well first of all, I'm a man made familiar. I was turned into a familiar against my will when I was 16."

"Who did that to you?"

"Aster Phoenix, he was in love with me like you but the trouble was that I turned him down and he couldn't accept that. So one night he kidnapped me and turned me into a familiar using an old slayer transformation ritual."

"God, did it hurt a lot being turned into a famliar?"

"Considering that I was being turned into completely different being so then body had to change its biological make-up, it was excruciating painful. I was probably screaming loud enough for the next town over to hear me."

"I see, sorry I asked."

"Don't be. But lucky for me Sytorious and a group of other slayers came in and saved me before Aster could form a pact with me. But it was alredy too late to reverse what had been done to me and Sytorious wasn't sure if I would completely recover. Also even if I did recover completely they didn't know what to do with me since it was their first time dealing with a man made familiar since many years ago."

"Must have been rough for you."

"It was but everyone was very comforting about my situation so I didn't feel stressed. My brothers Haou and Jesse never trusted Aster again after what happened to me and Aster was suspended from the slayers for what he did. Sytorious later suggested that I get officially registered as a familiar and get partnered up with someone but…"

"But what?" asked Chazz curiously. _"Sounds like Jaden has had a pretty bad start from the beginning."_

"the Slayer who first took me in was unkind and an alcoholic. I ran away one day back to the familiar department and was reinstated. My next master wasn't as unkind, but he overworked me. It caused me to feel stressed, which in turn made me very sick. I was near death when I was brought back to the department."

"Didn't your slayer ever bring you in?"

"No he never did. That was why I was near death when he finally brought me in to be looked at. Sytorious was furious and stated that the slayer was unfit to keep me any longer and reinstated me as soon as I was better. The next slayers just didn't spend enough time with me so I felt lonely. I desperately needed companionship. At one point I even attempted to kill myself because I felt so lonely."

"_He must have been really lonely if he tried to kill himself. Poor Jaden."_

"But then Sheppard came along. I didn't trust him at first like you, but he was kind and cared for me until he felt that I was ready to go on missions again. With every mission I got stronger and soon I was the envy of all the other slayers and familiars. I was so happy, I thought that nothing could be better than the life I was living, that was until Sheppard went into retirement."

"What happened? Didn't you go with him?"

"I tried to convince Sytorious to let me go into retirement with Sheppard, but he said I couldn't because I had been registered as a familiar for a year so I couldn't go into retirement with Sheppard. I never saw Sheppard again after that day and my life went spiraling downward. I thought that I'd never be happy again until I met you Chazz."

"Do you mean that Jaden?"

"It's from the bottom of my heart Chazz and I do mean it. You taught me how to trust again Chazz and you've renewed my joy in life as well."

Chazz smiled and embraced the brunette again, more tightly this time. He wanted for both him and Jaden to grow stronger together and inside he wanted to protect Jaden for the rest of his life.

* * *

Me: Yay chapter 4 is done!

Chibi-Chaos: Now we're all happy!

Chazz: Yeah, it was a pretty good chapter.

Chibi-Chaos & Me: You're only saying that because you saw Jaden shirtless.

Chazz: No! Where's Jaden by the way?

Chibi-Chaos: Haou borrowed him for a minute.

Me: Something about a costume.

Haou: We're back. (Drags Jaden in.)

Jaden: Do I have to wear this!? (Wearing bunnysuit)

Chazz: Gak! (Nosebleed)

Jaden: Oh god.

Me & Chibi-Chaos: Don't forget to review.

Haou: I've got a costume for Jesse in the next chapter already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here

Chapter 5 is here!! Woot! But school is almost here…wah!! I cry!

Me: Let's get this party started!

Chibi-Chaos: And Jaden is still wearing his bunny costume.

Chazz: And I'm running out of tissues.

Jaden: Sorry…

Me: Say cheese Jaden!

Jaden: What!? (Gets picture taken.)

Chibi-Chaos: What're you doing with that picture?

Me: Sending it to Zane and Aster.

Zane & Aster: (Receives picture.) GAK!! (Nosebleed.)

Chibi-Chaos: Ha ha! That was so funny and predictable!

Haou: Have you seen Jesse? I have his costume.

Jesse: YOU WON'T MAKE ME WEAR IT!! (Runs away.)

Haou: Guess I'm gonna have to catch him. (Runs after Jesse.)

Me & Chibi-Chaos: And while Haou's trying to catch Jesse let's start the chapter!

Jaden & Chazz: Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Feelings and Dinner

Some time later Chazz and Jaden went on another mission, which was to find and arrest a rouge slayer named Ashton who was causing trouble in town. While walking down one of the city streets Chazz noticed that Jaden had stopped in front of a small antique shop. It was a small shop with little nick knacks sitting at the window. Quietly Chazz snuck over to see what Jaden was looking at and peered over the brunette's shoulder. Turned out that what Jaden was looking at was a simple heart shaped locket with a cherry blossom on it.

"See something you like?" asked Chazz smiling. _"I didn't know that Jaden liked things like that."_

"Ah! N-nothing at all Chazz! Shouldn't we go find that rouge slayer?" blushed Jaden walking ahead of Chazz down the street. _"I don't really want him to spend money on me even though I liked that locket. But why does my heart beat so fast, whenever I'm near him? It feels as if my heart is about to explode. This is confusing."_

"Yeah, you're right," replied Chazz following after Jaden. "I should probably go back to that shop later."

"KYAAAAAAA!!"

"JADEN!!"

Chazz quickly ran down the street and stopped to see something that caused his heart to stop for a moment. It turned out that Jaden ran into Ashton who was now holding Jaden up by his neck. Jaden was frantically clawing at the slayer's hand and was gasping for air and was practically blue in the face. Suddenly Chazz felt his blood rising to a boiling pitch.

"_Cough! Cough!_" coughed Jaden trying to catch his breath. _"Chazz help me!"_

"You put my familiar down!" commanded Chazz taking a step forward. _"Damn it! Jaden isn't gonna last any longer if I don't do anything."_

"Well what are you going to do about it? I'm having a bit of fun right now," smirked Ashton looking at Jaden hungrily.

"**GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF JADEN!!**" roared Chazz rushing forward.

"What the-" said Ashton.

Before the rouge slayer could say anything Chazz had slashed at his arm using his scythe, cutting it off and causing him to drop Jaden. Chazz caught the unconscious brunette and laid him down over on the side.

"So you went and saved the runt huh?" laughed Ashton clutching his arm.

"You, first you attack Jaden then you go and trash talk him!? I won't let you get away with hurting the one I love!!" snarled Chazz rushing at the other slayer.

"Damn!" swore the older slayer. "This kid really is trying to kill me!"

By the time Jaden woke up Ashton was on the ground begging for mercy while Chazz was getting ready to kill him. Jaden leapt to his feet, ran up to Chazz and hugged him from behind crying.

"Chazz stop it! It's enough! Just stop it!" cried Jaden. "No more bloodshed!"

"I'm sorry Jaden," said Chazz turning to Jaden. _"Even after what's happened Jaden still so kind and is allowing Ashton to live. But I also think that he saved Ashton for my sake as well."_

"Chazz, I…I love you as well and I know that it would hurt you knowing that you had killed someone who was begging for mercy," explained Jaden burying his face into Chazz's chest. _"These feelings that I was confused about earlier, I understand them so much better now. All this time I was in love with Chazz."_

"Jaden, thank-you," smiled Chazz putting an arm around Jaden and turning to Ashton. "You'll be coming with us now."

"Y-yes! Just don't hurt me!" begged the slayer.

"Good enough," replied Chazz.

So Chazz and Jaden took Ashton into jail and went back to the appartment. Chazz told Jaden to stay in the apartment because he had to go back into town for something. While waiting for Chazz to come home Jaden decided to make pasta for dinner.

"Now let's see, I got the pasta in boiling water, the tomato sauce is almost ready and now all I need to do is to steam the broccoli," announced Jaden until he heard the door open. "Oh, Chazz must be home."

"Hey Jaden, can you come here for a minute? I've got something for you," called Chazz while taking off his shoes at the door. _"Jaden's going to be so surprised with the gift I'm going to give him."_

"Coming!" replied Jaden running over. _"I wonder what he got me?"_

"All right, but I need you to close your eyes first," directed Chazz.

"No doing anything funny okay?" warned Jaden playfully. _"If he tries to kiss me he's got another thing coming."_

"Now why would I ever do anything funny?" questioned Chazz. _"Jaden probably thinks I'm gonna kiss him or something. Good thing I'm not though, because I'd end up with a black eye and a couple of bruises and broken bones."_

"Just making sure," smiled Jaden before closing his eyes.

While his eyes were closed Jaden felt something cold slip around his neck and he heard a click. When he opened his eyes he saw the locket that he was looking at in the shop earlier around his neck. His eyes welled up with tears and Jaden looked at Chazz who was smiling at him.

"Chazz, this was the locket that I wanted earlier. But how'd you afford it?" cried Jaden whipping away his tears. _"You really are kind like I thought."_

"I had some extra cash saved so I put it all to a good cause," explained Chazz. "It was worth it anyway."

"Nobody's ever given me something like this except my brothers and Momma Jim (Jim's nickname you'll learn why at the end of the chapter.), thank you so much Chazz!" squealed Jaden throwing himself at the black haired teen.

"Hey! Now what about dinner huh?"

"Crap! Dinner!! I forgot that I left it boiling!!"

By the time they both got into the kitchen all the water had evaporated out of the pot with the pasta in it which in turn, burned the pasta. This then set off the smoke alarm until Jaden had cooled down the pasta.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to boil more pasta," sighed Jaden. "Wonder if there's enough though."

"I'm sure we'll have enough, there's another box of pasta in the bottom cabinet," pointed out Chazz while pointing to the cabinet next to the oven.

"Oh there is, thanks Chazz," smiled Jaden bending down to the cabinet.

"No need, and did I forget to mention how cute you looked in that apron?" smirked Chazz. _"Nice ass too."_

"You starting to flirt already Chazzy?" flirted Jaden walking over and poking Chazz on the nose. _"Something also tells me he was looking at something shouldn't have been looking at."_

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Oh, so you're playing that I know something you don't know game with me Chazzy?"

"Smart aren't we?"

"Clever you mean."

"Don't they mean the same thing?"

"Yeah, but I like clever more."

Chazz smirked and wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist and Jaden wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck. Just as their lips were about to touch there was a knock at the door. Immediately they separated and Chazz let out an exaggerated sigh while Jaden was blushing a bright red. Chazz went to open the door to reveal Sytorious.

"Oh, it's you come in," greeted Chazz letting the fortuneteller in. _"No offense Sytorious, but you just had to come at an inconvenient time didn't you?"_

"Thank you, I'm here to check up on Jaden and you to see if things are going well," explained Sytorious walking into the kitchen to see Jaden pouring the pasta into bowls. _"Although something is telling me that Chazz isn't too pleased with my sudden arrival."_

"Oh Sytorious, you're just in time for dinner," cheered Jaden pouring tomato sauce onto the pasta.

"You've outdone yourself Ju-chan, hopefully it tastes as good as it looks," commented Chazz earning a questioning look from Sytorious.

"This is cake compared to what else I can cook and since when did you start calling me Ju-chan?" teased Jaden poking Chazz's nose and earning another questioning look from Sytorious.

"Since you started calling me Chazzy," replied Chazz.

"Fair enough Chazz-a-roo," flirted Jaden giggling causing Sytorious's eyes to widen.

"Okay, that was going a bit far. I liked Chazzy better than Chazz-a-roo," whined Chazz.

"Um…can I talk to you for a moment Chazz? Alone," stated Sytorious walking into the small living room.

"Okay…sorry to have to leave dinner hanging Jaden," apologized Chazz following Sytorious.

"It's okay," replied Jaden. _"Wonder what Sytorious wants to talk to Chazz about."_

In the living room Chazz noticed that Sytorious had a serious look on his face and that there was tension in the air. Sytorious crossed his arms and said. "Chazz what do you feel towards your familiar?"

"Well are you going to criticize me for what I'm going to say?" asked Chazz. _"Somehow I knew that he was going to ask me about this sooner or later."_

"I have a pretty good idea of how you feel about Jaden, but I want to hear it from you," stated Sytorious.

"All right, I love Jaden and he loves me as well," admitted Chazz.

"I knew it."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I warn you Chazz, loving a familiar hasn't always ended well. When the familiar is lost in battle it usually leaves the slayer heartbroken and unable to continue being a slayer," warned the fortuneteller.

"Well, I'm prepared for Jaden being reinstated during battle, and I plan to keep on living fully until that day," said Chazz. "And even after Jaden is reinstated I will still try to keep on being a slayer and living on fully."

"You're strange you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Right, I'll join you in eating you dinner then."

"Fine by me."

After dinner Chazz and Jaden escorted Sytorious to the door and as soon as Sytorious was out the door and out sight Chazz did what you're all probably thinking. He pounced on Jaden.

"Now where were we before that little interruption?" asked Chazz with both his hands on either side of Jaden's head.

"Stop teasing! I think you remember where we were," replied Jaden blushing as he wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck.

"You're right I do remember," smirked Chazz before pressing his lips against Jaden's.

After awhile Chazz wasn't satisfied with the sweet flesh of Jaden's lips and nipped Jaden bottom lip causing him to gasp. Then taking the opportunity given to him Chazz slipped his tongue into Jaden's mouth. In the fight for dominance Chazz won of course, but soon air became an issue so they separated. Immediately Jaden shoved Chazz off of him and straightened out his and Chazz's clothes.

"It's late and we need to go to bed," said Jaden while straightening out Chazz's shirt.

"Riiiight, and is there any chance that I won't have to sleep on the couch?" inquired Chazz sweatdropping.

"Only if you promise that there's gonna be no funny business."

"All right, all right, I promise."

"Good, now off to the shower with you."

"Yes Ju-chan," teased Chazz walking off. _"No offense, but I've gotta do that again sometime with Jaden."_

After both slayer and familiar took a shower they snuggled into bed together and dreamt sweet dreams.

* * *

Me: Sweet! My first flirty and goody scene!! It's not the best but comment and tell me how to improve! Only don't mention too much about the floor thing okay? Daddy would not approve.

Chibi-Chaos: Yeah! What she said!

Haou: I finally caught Jesse. (Drags in Jesse wearing Yubel outfit.)

Jesse: I don't like it!

Haou: (Glaring) You're wearing it and you're going to like it!

Jaden: Haou, I'm not going to wear any more of your homemade cosplay costumes! (Still wearing bunny outfit.)

Jesse: I agree.

Haou: But, I made two more for you. (Shows maid and nurse outfits.)

Jaden: WTF!!

Chazz: Gak! (Nosebleed!)

Haou: So Chazz which one do you think Jaden should where in the next chapter?

Chazz: I..I..I (Blushing)

Me & Chibi-Chaos: MAID!

Haou: Okay and don't think I forgot you Chazz. (Pulls out a Cloud cosplay outfit.)

Chazz: Oh god!

Haou: I'm also working on a new outfit for Jesse.

Jesse: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: As for Jim's nick name (Momma Jim), we just call him because he plays the parental role. Mostly the motherly role though.

Chibi-Chaos: Don't forget to comment! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here! I'll try to update as much as can since school is here. Besides that I've got a dad over my shoulder now!

Me: This chapter was rewritten with a few new bits and pieces in it!

Chibi-Chaos: And could somebody review my story besides pompom25!?

Me: And Aster is going to make his appearance in this chapter!

Jaden: WHAT!?

Chazz: Where is he!? I'm gonna kill him!!

Me: Oi! Calm down Chazzy!!

Jaden: Aster, here, now? Ugh! (Faints.)

Chazz: Jaden! (Runs over.)

Chibi-Chaos: Aw, how cute!

Me: Let the chapter start!

* * *

Chapter 6: Aster and Kidnapping

Some time later Chazz and Jaden went to go and collect money from a recent mission from Sytorious.

"All right, time to collect our money from the last mission," said Chazz as he and Jaden walked into the familiar department.

"Oh, it looks like Sytorious is busy right now," stated Jaden.

"How do you know?" asked Chazz standing in front of Sytorious's office door.

"I can hear him talking to someone," replied Jaden smiling.

"Hn," smirked Chazz pining Jaden against the wall next to Sytorious's door.

"Eep, Chazz are you sure they won't catch us?" blushed Jaden wrapping his arms around Chazz's neck.

"I'm sure," smirked Chazz wrapping his arms around Jaden's waist.

Jaden smiled before Chazz pressed his lips against Jaden's. Their game of tonsil hockey continued until they heard Sytorious's door open. Both teens turned to see Sytorious standing beside his door.

"Am I interrupting?" sweatdropped Sytorious. _"Why me?"_

"No we're done," replied Chazz letting go of Jaden. _"He just had to interrupt."_

After Chazz and Jaden fixed each other's clothes they went and collected their money from Sytorious. Then, only minutes after Jaden and Chazz had left, Sytorious had a vision. It was of Chazz, Jaden, and Aster. They were fighting. Then Sytorious saw Chazz and Jaden on the ground bleeding and Jaden being reinstated in gold particles of light. Chazz cried until he was unconscious.

"Oh no," gasped Sytorious grabbing the phone. "Gotta call Chazz. Damn, his phone is off. If I know better, he's probably making out with Jaden."

Grabbing his coat, Sytorious ran out the door and pulled out his phone. After calling Chazz's brothers about his vision, Sytorious rushed against time to help the black haired teen and his familiar.

At that same moment Chazz and Jaden were on the outskirts of town on their way to visit Alexis and the others. But along the way they had a run in with Jaden's twin Haou. He didn't look too pleased when Jaden introduced Chazz.

"I don't like him Jaden," glared Haou. _"For all I know this guy could be like all the rest of the slayers."_

"Jeeze Haou, you're sometimes too quick to judge, you know that?" reprimanded Jaden. _"He really isn't giving Chazz a chance at all."_

"And it's unusual for you to be defending a slayer," pointed out Haou. _"Usually he'd just stand around and be silent. Jaden's acting different around this one."_

"Well Chazz is different from all the others and I kinda like him," stated Jaden with a light bit of blush. _"Haou's being unfair anyway. He isn't even trying to get to know Chazz."_

"What ever, I'm ending into town," grumbled Haou walking past the pair. _"Chazz definitely is different from the rest of the slayers."_

"Thanks for defending me Jaden," thanked Chazz. _"I have to admit, Jaden did a good job standing up against Haou like that."_

"I wasn't going to allow my brother to judge the one I love so quickly, now was I?" smiled Jaden causing Chazz to blush.

"Come on Jaden, the house is only a little ways from here," explained Chazz taking Jaden's hand.

"Okay," giggled Jaden walking alongside the black haired teen.

Along the way to the house they were stopped again, but this time by a silver haired slayer. Jaden started shaking at the sight of the slayer. Chazz then realized that the slayer confronting them was Aster.

"Well it's been awhile Jaden, I'll be taking you back now," smirked Aster. _"And you've turned out quite nicely since I last saw you."_

"Never! You aren't taking Jaden!" yelled Chazz stepping in front of Jaden. "_I'm not going to allow you to make Jaden's life a living hell again!"_

"So you're in love with Jaden as well?" noticed Aster. _"Competition is the last thing that I was looking for."_

"I am and I made a promise to protect him from skum like you!" snapped Chazz. _"I love Jaden too much to allow him to get hurt!"_

"Chazz! Don't push him!" retorted Jaden grabbing onto Chazz's arm. "I'm begging you, please don't fight!!"

"Jaden! This guy doesn't deserve to be treated kindly!" shouted Chazz grabbing Jaden's shoulders.

"I know! It's just that I don't want any more blood to be spilled because of me!" cried Jaden.

"Well, why you come over here then," smiled Aster. "That way we won't have to fight."

"I-I, I'm sorry Chazz. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me," said Jaden touching Chazz's cheek before stepping away. "But I'll always you love and you know that."

Chazz watched sadly as Jaden walked towards the silver haired slayer and at the same time, tears poured down Jaden's face as he walked. Once Jaden was at least a foot in front of Aster the silver haired slayer punched Jaden across the face. The young brunette whimpered as he hit the ground, while Chazz's eyes widened at Aster's actions.

"Bastard! Why'd you hit him!?" roared Chazz clenching his fists. _"It doesn't make sense!! Jaden didn't deserve that!"_

"Jaden! Tell me that you love me and only me!!" commanded Aster as Jaden gingerly touched his bruised cheek.

"No Aster, I can't do that. I've already given my heart to Chazz," replied Jaden looking straight at Aster. "He's been kind and loving towards me and I love him for that."

"Tch, then I'll have to get rid of you Chazz!!" yelled Aster rushing at Chazz. _"It's all your fault that Jaden's feeling for me changed!"_

"BASTARD!!" snapped Chazz as his scythe clashed with Aster's axe.

As the scene continued on all Jaden could do was sit on the ground frozen only able to watch the scene as it played. He would have done something, but his body seemed frozen in place unable to move and the one thing that he could do was cry. Tears poured down his face as the fight progressed and his mind became more confused that ever. That was all he did until Aster had knocked Chazz down with a paralysis spell and was about to attack him again.

"**STOP IT!!**" screamed Jaden rushing over to Chazz's side without concern for his own safety.

"Jaden, don't listen to what ever he says, got it? It'll only cause you pain if you do listen," said Chazz struggling to sit up.

"I know-" replied Jaden until Aster cut him off.

"You know Jaden, I could just kill off Chazz right now if that's the way you're going to think," smirked Aster. "On the other hand…you could just come with me right now and I'll spare Chazz's life."

"Aster, I'd die before I'd ever let you kill Chazz," roared Jaden sprouting wings on his back. _"I won't let Chazz die! I won't!!"_

"Have it your way Jaden," sighed Aster appearing in front of Jaden and shoving a collar onto his neck.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" screamed Jaden as he felt his energy being drained away and he fell onto the ground unconscious.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!" yelled Chazz. _"I've got to move!! I not going to let Aster take Jaden away!!"_

"A little something I invented in my spare time. It drains a familiar of its energy leaving it in a sleep-like state," explained Aster picking up Jaden bridal style. "Now I'll take my leave."

Before Chazz could say anything Aster and Jaden were encased by a spirit shield and levitated into a huge ship flying in the sky. Chazz tried to move in order to stop Aster, but the best he could do was drag himself across the ground. Even with that the ship was soon miles away from where Chazz was. Fortunately, Haou and the others came by and found Chazz.

"CHAZZ WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? AND WHERE'S JADEN!!" demanded Haou grabbing the front of Chazz's shirt.

"Haou! Calm down and let Chazz explain! Let's hear his side of his story before you make any accusations," said Jesse separating Haou and Chazz.

"All right, start explaining," directed Haou.

"You want to hear what happened!? Fine! Aster came back and we fought, he put a paralysis spell on me so I couldn't stop him when he took Jaden away!!" shouted Chazz.

"That's not good, we'll have to go after him as soon as we can," said Blair before turning to Syrus. "Syrus heal Chazz and we'll go after Aster and get Jaden back."

"Right," replied Syrus materializing his wand. "Healing circle!"

A green magic circle then appeared around Chazz and within minutes Chazz's wounds had healed. Then the small band rescuers went after the ship in order to rescue Jaden. Over on the ship Jaden had begun to stir and realize the situation he was in.

_"Ugh, where am I?"_ thought Jaden waking up and taking in his surroundings.

Jaden found himself in a large room with glass windows all around which showed the sky. He was laying on a bed with white sheets and red blankets and the tiles on the floor were white and blue and looked like that had been recently polished. The brunette guessed that he was in some ship flying in the sky.

"Ah, so you're awake?" smirked Aster who reached over and held one of Jaden brown locks of hair. "You know you look rather angelic while sleeping."

"Stop flirting with me you bastard," snapped Jaden slapping away Aster's hand. "You're going to make me very angry you know that?"

Aster just laughed causing Jaden to shudder thinking that something bad was going to happen. Then Aster grabbed Jaden's wrists and roughly pulled the young familiar to his feet off the bed. Try as he might, Jaden couldn't get himself free from Aster's grip.

"Seems like you've gained a foul mouth since you've been with Chazz, but I'm to say this only once, don't you ever talk back to me got it?" warned Aster tightening his grip on Jaden's wrists.

"Like hell I'm gonna listen to you!" shouted Jaden. _"I will never give in to him!!"_

"You're going to regret those words," reprimanded Aster before slamming his lips against Jaden's.

Jaden's eyes widened as he struggled even more in order to get away from the silver haired slayer. With a burst of adrenaline Jaden freed one of his wrists and slapped Aster across the face.

"Why you-" growled Aster touching his bruised cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me ever again!!" screamed Jaden his hand still in the slapping position. _"Only Chazz can kiss me! And he's a hell of a better person than you!!"_

"Why I outta!" yelled Aster grabbing Jaden's wrist and yanking the familiar towards him.

**"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF JADEN!!"**

Both Aster and Jaden turned to look at the opposite end to see Chazz and the others glaring rather angrily at Aster because of his actions towards the brunette. Jaden face lit up with joy when he realized that Chazz and the others had came to rescue him from Aster, while Aster was just plain peeved.

"I didn't expect you to be able to reach me this quick," muttered Aster.

"Chazz! Everyone! I'm so glad that you're all here!!" cheered Jaden about to run to the group until Aster yanked him back. _"And he just has to put a wrench in the works."_

"You aren't going anywhere," reprimanded Aster holding Jaden back. "As for the rest of you, I'm going to let my Destiny Heroes take care of you."

Before anyone could say anything Aster's Destiny Heroes surrounded Chazz and his group, which slowed them down from saving Jaden. This delay was really pissing Chazz off.

"DAMNED MONSTERS!!" snapped Blair using her giant oversized gun about twice her size which weighed nothing to her. "TAKE THIS!! **DISSAPPEAR, ROARING GUNNER!!**"

"**KITARARI!!**" yelled Jim throwing his huge boomerang knocking away a couple of Destiny Heroes.

Haou and Jesse had attacked a few monsters themselves, but weren't even going at full power. Now that they were getting annoyed with how many monsters there were, the two teens weren't holding back any longer.

"Let's go Jess!!" commanded Haou readying his jinryu (If you watch Bleach, Haou's jinryu is similar to Ikkaku's only purple.).

"Right!" agreed Jesse rushing forward.

"Go!! **THOUSAND RIBBON JINRYU DANCE!!**" roared Haou and Jesse.

Haou leapt off of Jesse's back and slashed away all the monsters in front of the blue haired teen. Jesse from behind Haou sent many ribbons everywhere, striking all monsters in vicinity. Jesse did a spinning motion so that he struck down more monsters with his ribbons as he spun and Haou ran along the edge of Jesse's attacking range to destroy any lingering monsters. Chazz, knowing that everyone else could handle themselves, went straight for Aster and Jaden.

"Chazz!! Hurry!!" cried Jaden while struggling against Aster. _"I can't stand being separated from you any longer! I want to be with you again!"_

"ASTER!!" bellowed Chazz swinging his scythe up to strike. _"I'll get you back Jaden! No matter what it takes!!"_

"Not so fast!" laughed Aster pulling Jaden into Chazz's range of attack.

"SHIT!!" shouted Chazz stopping his attack.

"My turn!" smirked Aster shoving Jaden out of the way pulling out his axe to strike Chazz. "I'm gonna get rid of you this time for sure."

At the last second Haou leapt in between the two slayers and was struck near the shoulder. Jaden screamed when he saw his brother's blood fly into the air everywhere. Chazz and Aster just stared dumbstruck as to why Haou saved Chazz in the first place.

"Gak!" growled Haou gripping his shoulder and leaning on his jinryu for support.

"My brother," uttered Jaden tears pouring down his face. _"I couldn't help Haou, I couldn't help Chazz earlier either. I-I can't help anybody."_

"Haou! Why the hell did you save me!?" demanded Chazz. _"I thought he hated me, so why did he save me?"_

"I saved you Chazz, because Jaden trusts you. Ugh," muttered Haou before collapsing on his side.

"Haou!! Please don't die Haou! Please!!" cried Jaden rushing over and cradling his brother's head in his lap. "I don't know what I'd do if you died!"

"Stupid, I'm not dying. You always needed someone watching over you, you know that?" said Haou looking into Jaden's eyes. "Oi! Chazz, watch over Jaden for us when this is all over okay?"

"Fine, I will," replied Chazz before charging at Aster again. _"That's a promise that I plan to keep for the rest of our lives."_

Aster and Chazz started to clash again, causing waves of energy to be kicked every time one of their attacks canceled each other out. Jaden did his best to shield Haou with his own body against the waves of energy.

"Haou, I'm going to help you. I won't sit back and be a frightened child on the sidelines anymore!" promised Jaden as his aura emanated from his body. _"I will be strong! I want to help everybody in anyway that I can!"_

_**Crack!! **_The collar that suppressed Jaden's power, which Aster had put on earlier broke once Jaden's power rose to an insuppressible level. Jaden had a determined look on his face as he placed both his hands onto Haou's wound and his hands glowed a bright white color.

"Here I go! **ANGEL'S HEALING LIGHT!!**" shouted Jaden as his hands glowed even brighter and Haou's wound began to close. _"It won't be much longer, his wounds almost closed up."_

Just then one of Aster's Destiny Heroes attacked Jaden and Haou, nearly hitting the twins. Haou grimaced as Jaden frantically tried to heal him at a faster pace. Jaden was about to get struck in the when a bright light struck the monster.

"**LIGHT RAY CANNON!!**"

"Huh? Who saved me?" asked Jaden looking up to see Syrus in attacking position pointing directly at the destroyed monster.

"Jaden, you okay?" inquired Syrus running over to Jaden and Haou.

"I've been better, thanks for the back up Sy," smiled Jaden

"I'll keep the monsters away from you. You just focus on healing Haou," said Syrus before getting into another stance. "**SHIELDING BUBBLE!!**"

A large blue bubble then encased the two twins, shielding them from all attacks. Smiling Jaden quickly finished healing Haou without any disturbances.

During Chazz and Aster's fight a panel from the wall was knocked away so that anyone that fell through the opening would go plummeting towards the ground below, unless they knew how to fly of course. Aster at this point was pushing Chazz towards the opening and just shoved Chazz out of it. But at the last minute Chazz grabbed Aster causing him to fall as well.

"**CHAZZ!! NO!!**" screamed Jaden leaping up and rushing over to the opening. _"He's going to die if I don't do anything."_

"Jaden! What do you think you're doing!?" retorted Haou following after Jaden and grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to save Chazz! I won't let him die! Not after all he's done for me!!" answered Jaden pulling his arm away and getting ready to jump out the opening after the two slayers.

"You don't know what you doing!! You can't even fly!!" reminded Haou.

"Haou, I know what I'm doing and for you information, I can fly," corrected Jaden sprouting a pair of white wings on his back. "Trust me on this one okay?"

Haou only nodded his head as Jaden flew out the opening after Chazz and Aster, but some how he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Jaden.

Back with the two slayers, they were busy trying to punch each other's light out as the fell. Chazz had managed to punch Aster in the gut a few time while Aster managed to land a few blows on Chazz's face.

"This all ends here!!" yelled Aster pulling out a kunai hidden under his clothes. "You've a dead guy now!"

"No!!" retorted Chazz in shock knowing that he couldn't get away from the attack this time.

"**GET OFF OF HIM!!**"

Aster was then kicked away from Chazz, revealing that Jaden was the one who landed the blow on Aster. Jaden then grabbed onto Chazz arm and flapped his wings to slow down the fall so that he and Chazz landed safely on the ground. Aster on the other hand went crashing into the ground with a loud thump.

"Chazz are you all right?" inquired Jaden as the black haired teen leaned on him for support. _"He's so badly beaten up but he still keeps on going. Chazz really is strong."_

"I'm fine, let's take this guy down okay?" commanded Chazz patting Jaden on the head.

"Okay," smiled Jaden blushing a little before turning his attention back to Aster. "Aster! I won't forgive you for what you've done!"

"So it looks like I'm going to have to get rid of the both of you then huh?" sighed Aster getting up. _"I'll separate you by death then."_

"Go Jaden! Attack him! I'll follow up behind you!" directed Chazz readying his scythe.

"Right," replied Jaden flying up into the air.

_"This is interesting," _thought Aster watching the pair carefully. _"Let's see how well you two work together."_

Jaden flew down towards Aster in a downward spiral causing his body to be encased in a white tornado. He struck Aster in the stomach causing the silver haired teen to fly backwards. Then Chazz rushed forward and slashed Aster across the stomach.

"Gak!" retorted Aster clutching his wound.

"That's good Jaden! Keep it up!" complemented Chazz readying himself.

"Okay!" cheered Jaden circling around Aster and Chazz in the air. "Take this! **FEATHER SHOT!!**"

Thousands of Jaden's feathers then rained down upon Aster like knives and once it was all over Aster was covered in large cuts and gashes. Chazz then ran forwards and struck the silver haired slayer multiple times with his scythe. Aster was now covered in cuts, gashes and bruises.

"You two work well together you know that? Too bad it all ends here," laughed Aster disappearing.

"Oh no!" squeaked Jaden flying straight towards to Chazz._ "Aster's going to kill Chazz if I don't do something!"_

"You're gone!" shouted Aster appearing in front of Chazz with his axe raised.

"Crap!" swore Chazz thinking that it was all over for him.

Just then blood sprayed everywhere and to both the slayers' shock Jaden had flown in between them. Aster's axe struck Jaden in the back leaving a large gash across his back and severing off one of his wings.

"KYAAAAAAA!!" screamed Jaden in pain before hitting the ground.

"Ja..den," uttered Chazz as Jaden looked at him weakly and his wings disappeared. _"He's hurt, because of me. It's all my fault!"_

"Tch, that wasn't supposed to happen," growled Aster.

"**YOU I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!**" roared Chazz rushing forward.

There are no words that I can say to you, to show you just how I feel.

_**There's not a day I don't think of you. Why did it have to end this way?**_

Chazz began lashing out at Aster with vengeance burning in his eyes. Aster was barely able to block all of Chazz's attacks until he noticed that Chazz wasn't protecting his stomach. Taking the opportunity to attack Chazz, Aster pulled out a kunai and stabbed Chazz in the stomach.

_**And now you're gone. Feel so alone.**_

_**There's an emptiness inside as life goes on.**_

_**Wish that I had more time.**_

_**One more chance to hold you tight and say goodbye.**_

"D-damn it," swore Chazz hitting the ground. _"I lost…"_

"I think I've done enough," smirked Aster disappearing.

"Jaden," uttered Chazz forcing himself up and crawling over to Jaden.

"Cha..zz," whispered Jaden reaching out and holding Chazz's hand.

"Ugh, don't..worry. I'll call…for help," said Chazz colapsing on the ground and flipping out his cell. _"I won't let you die Jaden. I'll make sure that you make it."_

"Chazz…I don't…think…I'll…make it, ugh!" flinched Jaden as pain seared through his whole body from his wound. _"I'm actually going to go, I never expected to ever happen to me. But, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you Chazz!"_

"No, you will…make it, ugh," reprimanded Chazz forcing himself up again.

_I'm so hollow, so hollow_

_**Hollow in my heart, hollow in my soul**_

Cause I'm so hollow with sorrow

_**Sorrow in my heart, sorrow in my soul**_

_**Hollow in my heart cause you're gone**_

Chazz slowly crawled over to Jaden and cradled the brunette in his arms. Tears slowly poured down his face realizing that me might lose his love and familiar. Jaden reached up and wiped away some of Chazz's tears.

_The rest of my life will be incomplete, a hole in my heart still remains_

_**When you went away things forever changed**_

_**A part of me died with you that day**_

"I don't want to lose you Jaden. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," sputtered Chazz through all his tears.

"Shhh, don't cry Chazz. Familiars don't die we just get sent somewhere else when we lose in battle and are reregistered into the familiar department when we're ready to fight again. That's what it means to be reinstated," soothed Jaden. _"If I am going to leave you I want to at least leave you with some hope Chazz."_

"Won't your memories be wiped clean when that happens?"

"No, when I get reinstated I'll still have my memories, it's just a side effect of being a manmade familiar."

"I swear that I will find you again Jaden."

"Thank you Chazz, and_**…I…love…you…**_"

_I'm so hollow, so hollow_

_**Hollow in my heart, hollow in my soul**_

_**Cause I'm so hollow with sorrow**_

_**Sorrow in my heart, sorrow in my soul**_

_**Hollow in my heart cause you're gone**_

Before Chazz could say anything Jaden started glowing gold and closed his eyes. Then before Chaz's eyes Jaden disappeared in some gold particles of light. More tears poured down the black haired teen's face as he fell onto his side.

_**And now you're gone. Feel so alone.**_

_**There's an emptiness inside as life goes on.**_

_**Wish that I had more time.**_

_**One more chance to hold you tight and say goodbye.**_

_**"Don't worry Chazz you'll be able to find me again. I promise…."**_

"Jaden," said Chazz before falling unconscious.

_**So hollow…….**_

* * *

Chazz later woke up in a bedroom with red wall papering and wooden furniture. There was window with white curtains and on the wall facing his bed there was a Winged Kuriboh clock hanging. Against that wall there was also a TV on a stand.

_"Ugh, where am I? A hospital? No, this is Jaden's bedroom,"_ thought Chazz taking in his surrounding. **"WAIT!! JADEN!!"**

Quickly the black haired teen shot upright in bed and attempted to get out of bed. But Alexis and the other had walked in at that moment and the blond immediately pushed Chazz back into bed.

"Let me go! I've got to see Jaden!" yelled Chazz. _"He can't be gone! He just can't!"_

"Chazz you need to rest!" reprimanded Alexis. _"It's either that Chazz doesn't know about what happened to Jaden __**or**__ he just refuses to believe it."_

"I don't care! I need to see Jaden!" retorted Chazz sitting up again.

"Well you can't mate! Cause Jaden's gone!" snapped Jim.

"So..it really did happen," mumbled Chazz staring at his feet. _"I can't believe it, it really did happen. He's gone…."_

"Um, Chazz I found this near you. Is it yours?" asked Blair putting something in Chazz's hand. _"Poor guy, I guess losing Jaden really hit him hard."_

The black haired teen looked in his hand and saw the locket that he had bought for Jaden. There was a drop of blood or two on the locket causing Chazz to vividly remember what Jaden had done for him. Slowly he closed his fist and held it close to him.

"It was Jaden's Blair. I got it for him about two months ago and he treasured it, you know that Blair?" inquired Chazz. _"It was also the only gift that I got him. He was so happy with just this locket, that I never thought of getting him another gift."_

"Did he mean a lot to you Chazz?" asked Blair.

"Yes, I loved him Blair. You could call it love at first sight, but still I loved him," replied Chazz as tears fell down his face.

"Did Ju-chan love Chazz too?" piped up Jesse. _"From what I can tell, they seemed to love each other very much."_

"Yeah, it was only a few days after I admitted my affections for him that he admitted his as well. We were inseparable after that," explained Chazz. _"That was until Aster came and tore us apart."_

"That explains why Jaden was so protective of you," remembered Haou. _"He loved you too much to let me bash him like all the others."_

"C-could I be alone now?" croaked Chazz as more tears poured down his face.

"All right mate, suit ya self," said Jim ushering everyone out the door. _"I think that Chazz need it anyway."_

Once everyone was out the door Chazz broke down crying. Everyone in the house attempted to tune out Chazz's cries. Chazz collapsed on his onto his side and softened his crying. Opening up his hand Chazz looked at the locket and quickly closed his hand before crying some more.

"Jaden! I'm sorry! I wasn't strong enough to protect you!!" wailed Chazz. "I swear I'll find you again!"

Little did Chazz know, was that fate would be giving him another chance to see Jaden again. It would be some years until that would happen though.

* * *

Me: Finally I finished the chapter!! I had to work my way around daddy with this one because he caught me typing it up! Now he's got a problem with me writing yoai.

Chibi-Chaos: Sucks for you. People! Please review my story!!

Chazz: Trust me, she's on her knees with this one.

Me: All right here are some rules with commenting on my story, no mentioning any of the good stuff and I think that you know what I mean. Leave only encouraging or constructively critisizing comments.

Jaden: These rules are a bit harsh but they do need to be followed in order for the story to be continued.

Me: Trust me people I definitely don't want daddy catching me. I don't know how but the first time he caught me was by reading my comments during the first and second chapters!

Chibi-Chaos: The good thing about this chapter are the weapons of destruction!

Haou: Yeah! I got my good old jinryu here!

Jesse: I got cool ribbons! (Accidentally snatches manuscript for story.) Hey, lookie what I got!

Me & Chbi: GIVE THAT BACK!! (Start chasing Jesse)

Jaden & Chazz: Don't forget to review and comment.

Me: Newest story, **Mute**, arriving soon so keep your eyes peeled!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here! Sorry for the long wait though!

Me: We're back!

Vengeful: Yeah! And I changed my username from Chibi-Chaos to Vengeful Flame!

Jaden: At least I can talk in the story.

Chazz: But you are incredibly adorable in pompom25's story Mute, even though you don't talk.

Me: Enough of the small talk, time to start the story!

Vengeful: It's gonna be a blast!

Haou: Literally. (Pushes down plunger for dynamite.)

BOOM!

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion

Years later…….

Duel Academy, it was a school for duelists and home of Chancellor Sheppard. The Chancellor was waiting for a new exchange student from the Princeton family, Chazz Princeton. He took pity on the boy after hearing that Chazz was a slayer who was on a desperate search for a familiar that he lost, named Jaden. Sheppard hoped that maybe staying at Duel Academy would help Chazz to take a break from his search for Jaden.

"_Hard to believe that Jaden has found someone else to trust besides me," _thought Sheppard looking through his window. _"You really are special Chazz."_

At the docks Chazz was getting his baggage off the ferry and grumbling curses under his breath. In truth, it was his brothers who forced Chazz to come to Duel Academy for a break. Now Chazz always wore the locket that he gave to Jaden and clung onto the hope that he would find Jaden again.

"Jeeze, why did my brothers have to send me to this school? I've got better things to do than go to this school," grumbled Chazz getting the last of his baggage off the ferry. "Seriously, I could be looking for Jaden, right…now?"

Across the docks Chazz saw a familiar brunette with chocolate colored eyes and two toned brown hair who was conversing with Jesse. Slowly, Chazz walked over to confirm whether it was Jaden or not. As he got closer he smelled Jaden's familiar scent, saw his smile, and heard Jaden's sweet voice.

"Jaden?" asked Chazz standing only two feet away from Jaden and Jesse.

"Huh? Um, sorry did you say something?" inquired the brunette turning to Chazz. "And how do you know my name?"

"Jaden it's me, Chazz! Don't you remember me!?" shouted Chazz. _"No! He couldn't have forgotten me!"_

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Shook over took the black haired teen when he heard those words from Jaden. Slowly Chazz turned a heel and and went back to get his bags, all he had done to find Jaden, was shot down by those simple words. Jesse followed Chazz in suit and said. "Chazz, wait! There's an explanation to what you just heard."

"What?" mumbled Chazz picking up his bag. "I'll only be interested if it's good news."

"All right, hear me out okay? Ju-chan was reinstated here and he doesn't remember a lot of things. At first Ju-chan didn't remember Haou or me until about two days after we had found him," explained Jesse.

"So he has amnesia?" asked Chazz perking up. _"Then again, Jaden did always have a way of pulling through."_

"Yeah, so maybe he'll remember you too sooner or later," suggested Jesse.

"Jesse, thank you," smiled Chazz. _"I'm such an idiot for giving up so soon, you know that Jaden?"_

Quickly, Chazz grabbed his bags and dumpped them off at the Obelisk dorms. To his surprise he saw Alexis and the others along the way to Chancellor Sheppard's office. Once he reached the Chancellor's office, he alomost gave Sheppard a heart attaack because of how quietly he came in.

"You wanted to see me Sheppard?" questioned Chazz almost making Sheppard fall out of his chair.

"Yes, I wanted to give you your schedule and um… although you're not showing it, might I ask why you are so happy?" inquired Sheppard sweatdropping.

"I got to see Jaden even though he doesn't remember me," said Chazz taking his schedule. _"It was also one of the most painful moments in my life."_

"I see, are you going to try and get him to remember you?" asked Sheppard. _"Chazz, I can also tell that you have suffered great pain from seeing Jaden as well, since he doesn't remember you."_

"Yes, Jaden treasured those memories, so he would want to get them back," replied Chazz as he looked over his schedule. _"I too, want Jaden to remember those time s we spent together as well."_

"Good, and I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," said Sheppard crossing his arms.

"Thank you sir," thanked Chazz.

Just them Jaden came into the room and Chazz couldn't help but stare at Jaden's swinging curvy hips. He had to admit Jaden had gone through quite changes since he last saw him, but they were changes that Chazz liked. When Jaden saw Chazz staring he gave him a funny look and walked up to Sheppard's desk.

"You wanted to see me Sheppard?" asked Jaden with a serious tone of voice.

"Yes, I wanted you to help Chazz here to get used to getting around Duel Academy since he's new and I've already put him into all of your classes as well," said Sheppard gesturing towards Chazz. "So it's a simple job for you to do now."

"All right then," replied Jaden until he recognized Chazz. "Oh I'm sorry you were the guy I met at the dock earlier, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry if I freaked you out back there," apologized Chazz.

"No, it's okay. But, I can't help but feel as if I've met you before," said Jaden. _"It's not only that, but it feels as if he was more than just a friend to me as well."_

Just then Jaden had a memory flash in front of him for split second. It was of the time that Chazz had first embraced Jaden and when Jaden had opened up to Chazz. The brunette's hand flew to his forehead and he fell to his knees. Chazz was at Jaden's side within a split second.

"I-I'm okay, but what was that?" wondered Jaden getting up.

"What was what?" asked Chazz standing up as well. _"If that was a memory, then Jaden's got a rough road ahead of him."_

"I don't know, but I saw you hugging me and I was talking to you about something," replied Jaden looking confused. _"Those images, they were so real, but they couldn't be real could they?"_

"It was probably a memory," replied Sheppard.

"But I've never met Chazz until today! Why would I have a memory like that!?" argued Jaden. _"Even if they were memories, why can't I remember anything more about Chazz then!?"_

"That's something that you're going to have to figure out yourself," continued Sheppard crossing his arms. "Chazz, why not you walk with Jaden to your next class."

"That's fine by me. What about you Jaden?" inquired Chazz. _"It still hurts a lot knowing that Jaden doesn't remember me, but it hurts even more when I see that he doesn't except the memories that he is beginning to remember."_

"Okay, let's go then," smiled Jaden as the two of them walked out the door.

Once Sheppard was alone, he got up and turned in his chair to the window. He looked to the sky and sighed.

"Chazz, he's starting to remember with you just being here. I just hope that this will help rather than hurt you," thought Sheppard aloud.

By now, Chazz and Jaden had reached their class and had taken their seats. Although throughout the lesson, Jaden couldn't focus because of his memory flashes. It was starting to give him a headache and Chazz was noticing it too.

"Darn, why is this happening to me? I think I'm gonna-" thought Jaden before falling unconscious.

"JADEN!" shouted Chazz, Haou, and Jesse in union.

"Hey Jaden! Can you hear me!?" yelled Chazz pulling the brunette into his arms. _"Damn, this is all my fault I just know it!"_

"He's out cold, you should take him to the nurse," suggested Haou.

"Okay, I'll be back then," said Chazz picking Jaden up bridal style and leaving the room.

Once Chazz reached the nurse's office, he laid Jaden done on one of the beds and went back to class. Although what everyone else didn't know, was that Jaden's mind was in turmoil. Ever since Chazz arrived, Jaden's memories resurfaced little by little, the good and the bad.

_"Where am I?"_ thought Jaden as he looked around at his surroundings. _"it's this apartment again."_

Jaden turned to see himself and Chazz walking into the apartment with an armload of groceries.

"Jeeze Chazz, we need to get some real food sometime and not just junk food," sighed Jaden putting a bag of groceries on the kitchen table.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to having somebody around to help out with the cooking and stuff," replied Chazz putting the soup cans in the cabinet.

"Well maybe I can-EEP!!" squealed Jaden when he felt Chazz lick the shell of his ear.

"Aw, don't worry Jaden, it's just little old me," whispered Chazz into Jaden's ear seductively.

"Are you implying something Chazzy," giggled Jaden.

"I might, I might not," smirked Chazz walking off.

"Are you saying that you want `to got at it`?" questioned Jaden crossing his arms.

"I'm not saying that you have to! It's just that…well..it's the hormones!!" blushed Chazz.

"Actually, I'd like that," purred Jaden into Chazz's ear from behind.

"Now that's something that I like to hear," said Chazz picking up Jaden bridal style.

"Kya! Go easy on me okay Chazzy?" blushed Jaden suddenly turning shy.

"Sure, what ever you say," smirked Chazz.

_"Oh god," _shuddered Jaden. _"Now there are some things that I don't want to remember…"_

After Chazz took Jaden into the bedroom the memory ended. Jaden's surroundings then changed, the next memory was of a Christmas party at Jaden's old home. Everyone was there except for Haou who was on a mission.

_"Is this another memory?" _wondered Jaden watching himself and Chazz walk in.

"Hey everyone how's it going!?" cheered Jaden.

"Hey, Chazz, Jaden! You're under the mistletoe!" squealed Jesse laughing.

"Jesse!" snapped Jim.

"The blunnette's right Jaden," said Chazz looking up.

"EEP!" blushed Jaden when Chazz pressed his lips against his own.

_"HOE!!!???" _screeched Jaden in his head as he watched the scene.

Everyone in the room froze up and stared. When it was over Jaden was beet red and Chazz was smirking to himself.

"Mate, better not make Jaden cry or else, got it?" warned Jim pointing a soup ladel at Chazz.

"O-okay," shuddered Chazz.

"Invite me to the wedding!" shouted Jesse.

"Don't forget to let us help you decorate!" yelled Blair and Alexis in union.

"Okay," smiled Jaden.

"So what's the baby's name going to be?" blurted Jesse.

Everyone in the room froze again, dropping whatever they were holding including their mouths. Jim then came over and bopped Jesse over the head and said how it was for him to have said something like that. Jaden turned beet red again and passed out cold. After reviving Jaden the party continued.

The scene changed again, this time, it of the time when Chazz had lost Jaden. The brunette shivered as he watched the scene.

_"What is this?" _shuddered Jaden.

"You're gone!" yelled Aster swinging his axe down on Chazz.

"Crap!" swore Chazz.

Jaden's eyes widened when he saw himself fly in between the two slayers. He shook uncontrollable when he saw his blood fly everywhere. Then Chazz took the fall as well.

"Th-this is horrible, I-I-I want to wake up," cried Jaden holding his head while watching the scene. _"This memory! It's horrible!!"_

"Jaden," said Chazz crawling towards Jaden.

"Ch..azz," whispered Jaden reaching out an holding Chazz's hand.

Jaden forced himself to watch the rest of the scene, realizing that this was the part of his life that was missing. It pained him knowing that he had left Chazz alone that day.

_"Don't worry Chazz, you'll be able to find me again, I promise…"_

Once those words were said a bright light consumed Jaden. He woke up in the nurse's office and shot upright in bed. After taking in his surroundings Jaden quietly snuck out of the nurse's office. Then the brunette ran down all the halls of the academy in an attempt to find Chazz. Finally Jaden found Chazz standing at the lighthouse.

"CHAZZ!" shouted Jaden runing up to the black haired teen and embracing him.

"Jaden? What're you-" said Chazz. _"Does he remember everything already?"_

"Chazz, I remember everything! I know it was you I've been waiting for all these years," cried Jaden burying his face into Chazz's chest. _"I'm glad that I we're back together like I said.."_

"Jaden, you don't know how much I've missed you," replied Chazz hugging Jaden as well. _"He remembers, I'm so glad. Now I'll make sure that I'll be able to protect him this time."_

"I love you so much Chazz," smiled Jaden. _"It's a feeling that I never want to lose again."_

"Me too," answered Chazz placing Jaden's locket around his neck. "Now I can return something that is yours to you."

"Thank you Chazz," thanked Jaden holding the locket close. _"This is also one of those precious gifts that I don't ever want to lose."_

"Your welcome Jaden," said Chazz leaning his forehead against Jaden's.

So the two teens held hands and Chazz lead Jaden all the way to the school roof. There they watched the sunset until Jaden broke the silence.

"Chazz, do remember if I've ever sung to you?" asked Jaden looking down.

"No, I don't think you ever did," replied Chazz. _"Actually I never knew that he could sing."_

"Do you want me to sing for you right now?" blushed Jaden taking one of Chazz's hands into his own. _"I usually don't sing in front of others, but this time it's special_ _and I want to so sing for Chazz anyway."_

"Sure, I'd love to hear you sing," smiled Chazz as Jaden opened his mouth to sing.

Above and Beyond all my hopes and all my dreams

**Frozen in time and everlasting scene**

**Seasons have come and many seasons went**

**And now at the rainbow's end**

**You are my sunshine on a cloudy day**

**You make all the icicles melt away**

**Suddenly life's a warm and brighter place, now that you're here with me**

**Your love is taking me high, adrift in the sky, my spirit's in flight**

**No one could ever compare to your love**

**Above and Beyond all the clouds**

**Above and beyond all the stars into heaven**

**Above and Beyond, as far as I can see**

**You are the only one my everything**

**You bring the sun a smile to my face**

**The highlight of all my days**

**I was surrounded walls were closing in**

**So deep inside no one could find the way**

**Out of the darkness with your helping hand and into the light again**

**Your love is taking me high, adrift in the sky, my spirit's in flight**

**No one could ever compare to your love**

**Above and Beyond all the clouds**

**Above and beyond all the stars into heaven**

**Oh, there's nothing that I can't do,**

**With you I feel brand new**

**I dedicate this song to you….**

**Your love is taking me high, adrift in the sky, my spirit's in flight**

**No one could ever compare to your love**

**Above and Beyond all the clouds**

**Above and beyond all the stars into heaven…..**

Taking a deep breath Jaden smiled when his song was finished. Speechless Chazz smiled as well and leaned his forehead against Jaden's and cried. Jaden too, started crying.

"Did you like it?" asked Jaden.

"I loved it, it really made me realized how much I missed you all these years," replied Chazz gripping Jaden's hands with both his hands.

"I think that, even if I didn't remember you Chazz, you were my guiding light all these lonely years," explained Jaden as more tears dripped down his face.

"You were mine as well, without those final words you left me, I don't think that I would have been able to keep searching for you," said Chazz. "But what about Aster? Does he know you're here?"

"No, Sheppard put up a barrier, so Aster can't sense my presence here," replied Jaden.

"I'm glad for that," smiled Chazz.

"Chazz," smiled Jaden.

Slowly Chazz leaned in to close the gap between them until he heard Haou's familiar angry voice.

"CHAAAAAZZZZZ!!!" roared Haou rushing onto the scene with Jesse who clinging onto Haou in order to slow him down. "YOU MADE JADEN CRY!!!"

"Haou! Stop it!" screeched Jesse still not letting go. "What if Moma Jim finds out!"

"Scew it! CHAZZ! PREPARE TO DIE!!" exclaimed Haou materializing his jinryu.

"Aw man! Gotta run!" shouted Chazz letting go of Jaden hands and runing across the roof. _"And he just has to appear now!"_

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" yelled Haou running after the black haired teen.

"OOF! Haou you loser! You never listen do you!" shouted Jesse who finally let go of Haou.

"Jesse are you okay?" asked Jaden helping his brother up.

"I'm fine, but I think you should be worried about Chazz," pointed out Jesse.

Jaden to turned to see Haou trying to slash Chazz to bits while Chazz was running for dear life. Chazz hadn't even materialized his scythe, which meant that he had no intention of fighting back against Haou.

"HAOU! STOP IT!! CHAZZ DIDN"T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" screamed Jaden but to no avail. _"Of all times and Haou chooses not to listen now!?"_

"URAGH!! CHAAAZZZ!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!" exclaimed Haou taking another swing at Chazz. "QUIT MOVING LIKE A WEASEL!!"

"Trust me, if I did I'd be in a lot of pain! And should you be listening to your brother right now!?" questioned Chazz.

"BUT YOU MADE JADEN CRY!!" retorted Haou.

"STOP IT PLEASE!!" begged Jaden squeezing his eyes shut. _"God, why does he have to so thick headed like me!?"_

"**ENOUGH!!!!!**"

Both Haou and Chazz stopped running and they all turned to see Jim standing at the roof's doorway with his arms crossed. Haou gulped realizing how pissed Jim looked. The aussie then marched over and yanked the gold eyed brunette up by his collar.

"So, all of a sudden you think that you're so high and mighty that you stop listening to what your brothers are saying huh?" growled Jim giving Haou a light shake.

"But Chazz made Jaden cry!" retorted Haou.

"Dummy! I was crying because I was happy!" shouted Jaden. "Geeze sometimes I wish that you weren't so dense!"

"HUH!?" yelped Haou as his eyes widened.

"I tried to tell you that," sweatdropped Jesse.

"So, now I think that there's an apology in order huh?" pointed out Jim glaring at Haou. "Well?"

"I'm sorry Jaden," apologized Haou dematerializing his jinryu.

"And?" pressed everyone else.

"I'm sorry Chazz," finished Haou. "There, everyone happy?"

"Very," smiled Jaden.

* * *

Me: WOHOO! And Chazz and Jaden were reunited!

Chibi-Chaos: But things don't end there!

Me: Next chapter's gonna be even better.

Jaden: Now keep an eye out for Mute, cause it's gonna be updated now.

Me: Now let's take care of disclaimers and stuff.

Chazz: Pompom25 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Haou: The song used in the last chapter was Hollow, by Trish Thuy Trang.

Jesse: The song that Jaden sung in this chapter was Above and Beyond, also by Trish.

Chibi-Chaos: Now don't forget to review pompom25 loves them!

Me: See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the latest chapter of Slayer and a Familiar! Sorry for the late update though, I was caught up in finishing off some business. Anyway, enjoy!

Me: We're back! MU HA HA HA HA HA!!

Revengeful: You can stop the evil laughing…..

Me: Right! Any way I've still got my fingers crossed for Yusei because I just watched the 35th episode of 5d's and Yusei had to go into surgery for being stabbed by a piece of metal!!

Jaden: WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!??? (Faints.)

Chazz: Aw man! You just had to mention that!!

Me: S-sorry!!

Revengeful: While we revive Jaden please enjoy the chapter.

Me: Chazz! Do CPR on Jaden!

Chazz: WHAAAAAAT!? (Blushing)

* * *

Chapter 8: Aster Returns

Some time later everyone went to an assembly where an announcement was made that Aster Phoenix was joining the school. Chazz, Jaden, and the rest of their friends irked at the thought of Aster joining the school. But to make matters worse, Aster challenged them to a match behind the school.

"All right Chazz here are my terms, if I win I take Jaden back. You win, you keep Jaden," explained Aster.

"You're low you that?" pointed out Chazz materializing his scythe. _"I won't let him take Jaden away from me again! It also about time I settled an old score."_

"Enough chit chat!" yelled Aster materializing his axe. " Take this! **HELL PRESSURE!!**"

Everyone in Chazz and Jaden's group was then brought down to their knees as if a huge amount of weight was dropped on them and slowly their energy was being drained from them. Aster then took the opportunity to attack Chazz in his weakened state. Now Chazz was barely able to even block the attacks, let alone attack Aster. Jaden, seeing Chazz's distress struggled up to his feet and signaled to Blair so that she too got up. The two of them then walked up to each other and Jaden placed his hands upon Blair's oversized gun.

"Ready?" asked Jaden looking towards his cousin.

"Yeah," smirked Blair. "Let's kick some butt!"

"Right," said Jaden taking in a deep breath._** "God of healing I call upon you!!"**_

_**"Aid us in this fight…" **_continued Blair as she and Jaden started glowing.

_**"And lead us to victory!! **_**HEALING LIGHT CANNON!!!" **shouted Jaden and Blair in union.

Blair then spun around and fired her gun at Aster as Jaden leapt into the air and bathed everyone in the spell's healing light. Aster who was taken by surprise by Blair and Jaden's attack wasn't prepared for Chazz's counter attack, once his power was restored. This mistake allowed Chazz to send Aster flying into a tree.

"Take that!!" yelled Chazz taking a stance. "Thanks guys, I feel ten years younger!!"

"Don't just stand there!!!" reprimanded Haou ramming into Chazz so that he didn't get hit by the ray of ice that was about to hit him. "Are you stupid or something!?"

"S-sorry!!" apologized Chazz. "Hey, What do you say about teaming up!?"

"I couldn't agree more!!" laughed Haou. "Time to bring down the house!!"

"Let's go!" agreed Chazz as he and Haou rushed forward. **"DARK ASSAILING SLASH!!"**

Chazz and Haou both raced across the field, striking Aster and making contact with some of Aster's allies who had been hiding using an invisibility spell. Aster's allies turned out to be T-bone, Frost, and Thunder who had their strength increased by unrestricted spells. Smiling, Jesse then ran onto the field and sent his ribbons everywhere knocking Aster's lackies off their feet. Aster, who had barely been able to dodge Jesse's attacks, went in for kill when attacking the blunette.

"You're so annoying you know that!?" snapped Aster swinging his axe down upon the blunette until Jesse's ribbons blocked it. "But I guess that you're going to have to die first huh? Good thing that you're not good at close combat."

"So you think that I can't fight up close? Well you dead wrong!" shouted Jesse pushing away Aster. "Observe!!"

Grabbing a couple of his ribbons, Jesse slammed them together in his hands. Then the blunette started glowing. Aster, sensing that he had to stop Jesse ran forward until someone leapt in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" questioned Zane pressing the barrel of his gun against the blade of Aster's axe. "Last time I checked, you were fighting Chazz."

"Shut-up! I've got some strategy in mind you know," retorted Aster. "Now if you'll excuse me!"

"Don't think so!!" shouted Zane pushing against the silver haired slayer.

**"LACE SWORD!!"**

Quickly Zane and Aster separated when they heard those words and a blue blur came plummeting in between them. When the smoke cleared it revealed Jesse who had a sword made of his ribbons. Jesse smirked and punched the ground in front of him causing it to shatter. Both Aster and Zane had o eyes when they saw it.

"You were saying?" snickered Jesse appearing in front of Aster and lashing out with his sword.

"Damn!" swore Aster trying to block the attacks. _"I underestimated him."_

"Looking for me as well?"

Aster turned to the side to find that Chazz was attacking him as well. By now Jesse had leapt away and gone to help Jim in fighting Aster's lackies. Then Jaden swooped in from above in order to do a surprise attack on the silver haired slayer.

_"Damn! These two work well together!" _thought Aster as he dodged another one of Jaden's aerial attacks. _"I need to think of something fast!"_

Just as Jaden was about to attack Aster again, the silver haired duelist lashed out oand grabbed Jaden around the throat. Choking, Jaden crawled at Aster's hands, trying to get him to let go.

"Aster…I can't…breathe," choked Jaden. "Chazz…help…me.."

"No, what have I done?" shuddered Aster loosening his grip on Jaden's throat. _"Jaden's in pain and it's because of me…"_

**"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF JADEN!!!"** roared Chazz ramming into Aster and catching the brunette in his arms. _"Bastard…"_

After recovering from his stunned state, Aster looked up to see Chazz holding Jaden protectively against his chest, whispering comfort into the brunette's ear. Jaden smiled in response to the raven haired teen's actions and snuggled close against Chazz. Slowly, Aster stood up and dematerialized his axe.

"Chazz, you win," said Aster. _"Jaden's a whole lot happier with Chazz anyway…"_

"But boss," said Frost.

"Enough, Chazz has proved that he has one fair and square," reprimanded Aster offering a hand towards Chazz and Jaden. "And we can be friends right?"

"Yeah," agreed Chazz shaking hands with Aster. "Being friends sounds good."

"Thanks," thanked Aster.

"All right, enough mushy gushy stuff! I'm gonna be sick if this goes on!" yelled Haou rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut-up Haouwie!!" retorted Jesse roughly shoving Haou. "You were always such a fussbucket!"

"Nii-san!!" roared Haou leaping forward and grabbing Jesse's neck. "I am not a fussbucket!!!!"

"Hey you two, stop it!!" shouted Jaden stepping towards his brothers. "Fighting all the time isn't going to do anything!!"

"Jesse nii-san started it!" exclaimed Haou still trying to strangle his older brother.

"Ha ha ha ha!!" laughed Jesse not realizing that Haou was trying to strangle him. "Don't know what you're trying to do Haou, but it sure tickles!"

"You're just a hunk of muscle aren't you!?!?" demanded Haou starting to shake his older brother. "What are you!? Immortal!?

"It certainly seems like that," said Jaden and Chazz in union.

"I'm not going to intervene this time," sweatdropped Jim crossing his arms. _"Jesse seems to be holding his own anyway."_

"Haou, if you're trying to rock my to sleep, it certainly is working," said Jesse his eyes starting to droop. "ZZZZZZZZ."

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" roared Haou his eyes the size of dinner plates. _"Nothing I do seems to affect him!! Is he immune to pain!?"_

"No swearing in front of the children!!" snapped Jim slapping a hand over Haou's mouth.

"There are no #%&ing children here!!" retorted Haou yanking Jim's hand away from his mouth. "All I see are teenagers!!"

"Of course there are children here!!" yelled Jim gesturing over to Blair and Syrus. "And I'm gonna have to wash your foul mouth out with soap don't I?"

"W-wait, I didn't to say the _f _word!" stuttered Haou at the thought of having his mouth washed out with soap. "It's a misunderstanding!"

"Too late for that," said everyone around him.

"It's off to the bathroom with you!" shouted Jim dragging Haou off.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" wailed Haou. "SOMEONE SAVE ME!!"

* * *

Me: Chapter 8 is done!

Revengeful: Nice, and I hope that Haou learned his lesson in the end.

Me: Oh he did, didn't you Haou?

Haou: I can still taste the soap….

Jesse: Your fault Haou, (stretches) that was a nice nap.

Jaden: Not even a hurricane could wake you up once you fall asleep Jess, but the same applies to me as well I guess.

Chazz: I know that all too well.

Jaden: Are you referring to the time that I fell asleep in your lap during Crowler's class?

Chazz: Yes, I am referring to that Jaden.

Haou: JADEN WHAT!!!???

Chazz: DON'T KILL ME!!

Me: While we try to stop a rampaging Haou, please leave reviews.

Revengeful: See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

And we're back with another chapter for A Slayer and a Familiar! Sorry for the long wait on this story! Also, please be sure to read the warning at the beginning of the next chapter! You'll see why at the end of this chapter.

Me: And we are back!

Revengeful: About time too!

Me: S-sorry, I've gotten a bit lazy over the vacation, but at least I updated Digital Love right?

Revengeful: In that case, good for you!

Jaden: Just try to get back into updating your stories more.

Me: All right!

Chazz: Don't forget to review people.

Revengeful: Do it! It makes us all happy!

Me & Jaden: On with the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Bye Bye Maranda!

Some time after Chazz and Jaden's fight with Aster they received a challenge from Jaden's old rival Maranda. Jaden wasn't at all please with her sudden reappearance, but hoped to settle the score once and for all. Along the way to the back of the school where they were supposed to meet her Jaden had something to say to Chazz.

"Chazz, can I tell you something?" asked Jaden as he and Chazz walked down the hall.

"Yes, you can tell me," replied Chazz turning to the familiar.

"You know the day I told you that you had gained a lot of my trust?" reminded Jaden his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Yeah, I remember," said Chazz. _"But what does this have to do with Maranda?"_

"Maranda was the one who caused my injuries that day," announced Jaden looking up. _"He's gonna snap, I know it."_

"What!? I'll kill her!" roared Chazz about to tear down the hall. _"When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna.."_

"Wait Chazz! I know that you want to fight her, but please, let me be by your side when that happens," begged Jaden grabbing Chazz's hand. _"Hopefully he'll listen to me."_

Chazz stared at Jaden for a moment, surprised by the brunette's words, but then he smiled. Then before Jaden could say anything Chazz pulled Jaden into a tight embrace. Jaden blushed and embraced Chazz back and buried his face into Chazz's shoulder.

"Jaden, you know that I'd say yes right?" asked Chazz nuzzling Jaden's neck.

"Eep, Chazz now's not the time," protested Jaden pushing him away. _"Of all times he chooses now."_

Chazz just smirked and took Jaden's hand before leading him down the hall. Once they reached the designated area Maranda flew down from a nearby tree and Jaden stepped forward. Chazz swore that he saw sparks fly when those two familiars' eyes locked onto each other.

"Well Jaden, are you going to be stronger than the last time we met or are you going lose again?" questioned Maranda crossing her arms.

"No, I'm stronger than I was before and your rampage ends here!" snapped Jaden clenching a fist. _"This time, I'll be the one who comes out victorious!"_

"Well so does your life!" laughed Maranda appearing in front of Jaden to strike.

_"No! Not again!" _thought Chazz jumping in between the two familiars.

"CHAZZ!!" screamed Jaden grabbing onto Chazz's arm.

A bright light then consumed the slayer and familiar, and Maranda was sent flying backwards. When the light dissipated only Chazz could be seen with gray colored wings on his back. He looked at his hands and then to his wings in confusion.

"What happened? Jaden? Where are you?" inquired Chazz looking around.

_"I'm here, inside of you," _replied Jaden from within Chazz's mind.

"Any idea what happened?" questioned Chazz.

"_I think what happened was that we fused together," _answered Jaden appearing next to Chazz in spirit form.

"Wow, neat trick."

"_Yes it is, but now is not the time for complements."_

"You're right, let's go!"

So Chazz sped forward and slashed at Maranda with his scythe. Both of them flew into the air and started shooting colored beams at each other. They would have damaged the school had it not been for the special barrier that Sheppard put up. Chazz and Jaden then chased Maranda past Sheppard's office window.

"What the hell!?" shouted Sheppard running to his huge window. "Crowler! Get the security! We've got problems!"

"Y-yes Sheppard!" replied Crowler grabbing a phone.

Back with Chazz and Jaden, their chase had lead them and Maranda to the school roof. Both Chazz and Maranda threw punches at each other only to have themselves knocked to the ground by their opponent's attack. The slayer and familiar struggled onto their feet and glared at each other for a long time while catching their breath. It was time for the final round.

"Maranda, it all ends here," stated Chazz and Jaden in union.

"Yes, I believe it does," smirked Maranda holding up her hand, which had a black flame on it. "My final move is **Hell's Supernova!**"

Our final move is **Heaven's Supernova!**" yelled Chazz and Jaden producing their own flame. _"This is it!"_

Their flames collided and the force threw them all backwards. Maranda dissipated in order to reinstated and would never be seen by Jaden and the others again (There! I killed her off!). Chazz on the other hand slowly lost consciousness.

_"Heh, I guess it's over…bye everyone. I think I'll take a little nap," _thought Chazz closing his eyes.

Everything was dark until Chazz heard something and felt someone holding his hand. B-bmp, B-bmp, B-bmp. It was his own heart that he was hearing, but who was holding his hand? Slowly Chazz opened his eyes to see Jaden who was as beautiful as ever. Jaden was holding onto Chazz's hand and clinging onto what was left of his red blazer to keep him warm since his shirt was gone.

His blue jeans were also in tatters and barely hanging on and his boxers were also showing. Chazz blushed when seeing Jaden like that and realized that he too was wearing tattered clothes.

"Chazz, you're all right," smiled Jaden. _"Thank goodness you're alive!"_

"Yeah, but where's Maranda?" questioned Chazz sitting up. _"Dang, my body aches all over."_

"She's gone, we won't be seeing her anymore," replied Jaden letting go of Chazz's hand. _"I'm glad about it too."_

"Thank goodness," sighed Chazz.

"Come on let's go," suggested Jaden sanding up and holding his hands out to Chazz causing his blazer to fall off. "Oops."

"Um…" sweatdropped Chazz standing up. _"This is an awkward situation."_

"Wh-what are you staring at?" blushed Jaden using his arms to cover himself up. _"Geeze Chazz…"_

"N-nothing," answered Chazz holding back a nosebleed and covering Jaden up with his black trench coat. _"Nothing at all!"_

"Thank you Chazz," thanked Jaden as Chazz pulled him into an embrace.

Days later Atticus threw a huge party celebrating Chazz and Jaden's victory. This meant drunk friends and a lot of alcohol. At one point they all played spin the bottle and since Chazz was drunk he ended up making out with Jaden.

"Come on everyone! Let's sing!" sang Atticus thrusting his beer can into the air.

"Barney killing song!" shouted Jim tossing his half empty can in back of him.

**After 2 hours of Barney Killing songs…..**

"This is going to be a long night," sweatdropped Jaden. _"I've got a low tolerance for alcohol too!"_

"I think you're right," agreed Alexis. _"I can't stand people when they're drunk anyway! They just act so weird!"_

"Hey! Sissy dance with me!" squealed a drunk Atticus appearing in front of Alexis. "We can tango all night!"

"Atticus I'm gonna-" warned Alexis holding back the urge to strangle her brother. _"And this is exactly what I mean by acting weird!"_

"No she's dancing with me!" snapped a drunk Zane appearing behind Atticus.

"GO TO SLEEP!!" commanded Alexis knocking them both out with a pair of beer bottles. "Jaden, why not you- OMFG!!"

Jaden had both Haou and Jesse sleeping in his lap, Jim was sleeping against one shoulder and Aster against the other, and finally Chazz was slumped over on Jaden from behind.

"Help," whimpered Jaden. "They're very heavy!"

"All right, I'll remove some of these guys for you and you put your brother and Chazz to bed," explained Alexis dragging Jim and Aster away.

"Okay," replied Jaden dragging the other three boys off. _"It's good to know that some people don't drink alcohol."_

Haou and Jesse went to bed easily enough with the exception of them running around like cats first. After that Jaden took Chazz back to the Obelisk dorm. Although along the way Chazz kept flirting with Jaden, which lead to many whacks to the head from Jaden. Once they reached Chazz's room the black haired teen collapsed on his bed.

"Geeze, you're gonna have a sore head in the morning," sighed Jaden turning to leave.

"Jaden…"

"Chazz?" asked Jaden turning back around.

Jadn turned to see what Chazz wanted but was quickly pulled onto the bed. Then Chazz captured the young familiar's lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Both broke away when they needed air. Jaden looked into Chazz's eyes and realized that he was sober the whole time.

"Chazz you trickster, you were sober this whole time," blushed Jaden wrapping his arms around Chazz's neck.

"No, I was sober since Jesse and Haou started acting like cats," smirked Chazz tracing circles on Jaden's chest.

"Sheesh you're so flirtatious."

"Thank you."

This was going to be one hell of a night with some after affects.

* * *

Me: And this chapter is done!

Revengeful: About time too!

Jaden: And if you've figure out what those after affects are then be sure to read the warning in the next chapter just in case.

Chazz: And please, no flames in the next chapter.

Me & Revengeful: Now push the comment button! DO IT!!

Jesse & Jaden: Please? (Puppy dog eyes.)


	10. Chapter 10

And we're back and have survived our midterms! **WARNING!! THIS FINAL CHAPTER CONTAINS M-PREG!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M-PREG SKIP ALL THE WAY TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER OR DON'T READ AT ALL!! ALSO THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!! THANK YOU FOR LISTENING!!**

Me: Thank god I've updated again!!

Revengeful: Yep! Don't allow yourself to get lazy ever again!!

Me: All right!! After this I'll update Mute again!

Jaden & Jesse: Yay!! YOU GO FOR IT!!

Revengeful: Isn't that cute!?

Me: Yes, it is!! But why is Chazz in that corner all by himself?

Jaden: He's shoving tissues up his nose.

Revengeful: He got a nosebleed!!

Me: Now enjoy the chapter!

Jesse: Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 9: The End and Beginning

Some days after that night Jaden started puking everywhere and was groggy all the time. Try as he might, Jaden was always tired and could never get any sleeping done. Everyone told Jaden to go to the nurse, but he would have nothing of it. When it came time for gym, Jaden was in for a hell lot of trouble.

"You sure that you're okay Jaden?" asked Syrus as they walked to gym class. _"Maybe he should skip gym class, I mean, he hasn't been himself lately…"_

"I'm sure that I'm all right Syrus, really," reassured Jaden smiling.

"If you're sure," said Syrus worryingly.

"But, boy am I tired…" Jaden admitted, rubbing his temples. _"I've got a headache now."_

"Just take it easy, okay?" reminded Chazz patting Jaden's back. "Don't stress yourself out for our sakes okay?"

"I will don't worry," smiled Jaden. _"Thanks for worrying about me though Chazz."_

Lucky for Jaden, their gym teacher was out so they got a free period and Jaden could get some much-needed rest. Although, Jaden couldn't get any sleep for some reason so he decided to try and talk to his friends instead. But as he walked towards them, he was struck by a wave of nausea.

"_Why am I feeling so dizzy all of a sudden? I think I'm gonna-" _thought Jaden before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

Unfortunately for Jaden, some kids decided to play soccer and had accidently kicked the ball in his direction when he had collapsed.

"Ju-chan look out!" cried Jesse when he saw the ball flying towards Jaden.

"I'VE GOT IT!!" shouted Chazz blocking the ball with his arm. "Jaden, are you all right?!"

"I-I um… just haven't been feeling well lately. But I'm sure that I'll be-" said Jaden before turning to the side and puking.

"Poor Jaden," soothed Jim rubbing circles on Jaden's back.

"Jaden, how long have you been like this?" asked Haou getting down on his knees.

"About a week I think," replied Jaden before passing out and collapsing backwards into Chazz's arms.

"JADEN!" everyone shouted.

"God, he's so pale," pointed out Chazz looking at the brunette. "I'll take him to the nurse now."

"We'll meet you later then," announced Haou.

"Sure," agreed Chazz picking Jaden up bridal style.

Once Chazz got Jaden to the nurse's, he laid Jaden down on one of the beds and told Ms. Fontane about what was going on with Jaden. Ms. Fontane wrote down everything Chazz told her and gave him a funny look before speaking.

"I think I know what's going on with Jaden, but I'll need to check to make sure. I think that you'll be surprised with the results," explained the nurse.

"Okay then…" sweatdropped Chazz watching the nurse walk off. _"That was weird."_

Just then, the office doors opened to reveal Haou and Jesse. Both of them looked really worried about what had happened earlier.

"So you know what's going on with Jaden yet?" asked Haou walking in.

"Don't know yet," replied Chazz looking at Jaden again. _"Hopefully it's nothing serious."_

"Is Ju-chan going to be okay?" inquired Jesse looking at Jaden as well.

"I'm sure that he'll be okay Jesse. Jaden's a strong person," reassured Chazz.

Some time later, Jaden started to wake up and Chazz filled him in on what had happened after he passed out. Then Ms. Fontane came back.

"All right Jaden, glad to see that you're awake. So how do you feel?" questioned Ms. Fontane pulling a seat up next to Jaden's bedside.

"I'm good, better than I was before anyway," replied Jaden. _"Why is she asking me something like that?"_

"Okay, so when did you start not feeling well?" continued Ms. Fontane pulling out her pen.

"A week ago," answered Jaden.

"Are you any other symptoms? Besides the puking and passing out."

"Well, it's not all the time, but sometimes I get really moody and have really bad headaches."

"Okay, now one final question. Did you 'do it' with anyone and who was it?"

Jaden blushed a deep red and pointed a shaky finger towards Chazz, while Chazz blushed as well and slowly raised his hand. Jesse's jaw dropped wide open while Haou passed out cold on the floor. Ms. Fontane stopped short in writing on her clipboard when she saw that.

"I see…and I'm guessing that it was about a week ago that you two 'did it' together?" assumed Ms. Fontane. _"This is going to be a bubble burster for them."_

"You assume correctly," replied Jaden looking down. _"We're so in for it now."_

"CHAZZ DEFLOWERED JU-CHAN!!!" wailed Jesse shaking Chazz like a rag doll. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT JU-CHAN IS SICK!!!"

"Sh-shut-up!" retorted Chazz trying to stop Jesse from shaking him anymore. "Y-you're going to give me baby shaking syndrome!"

"All right, if you two are done, then you'll let me run a check-up on Jaden," sweatdropped Ms. Fontane. _"Kids these days…"_

"Sorry ma'am," apologized Chazz and Jesse stopping what they were doing.

So Ms. Fontane did a check-up on Jaden, took his weight, checked his pulse, etc. Then she took out a stethoscope and asked Jaden to take off his shirt. Jaden looked over at Chazz for a minute and blushed as he took it off.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jaden tilting his head. _"This is one weird check up."_

"I'm just going to listen for anything unusual around your stomach area," reassured Ms. Fontane putting on her stethoscope. _"Now for the final test."_

"O-okay," said Jaden as Ms. Fontane moved the stethoscope around his stomach.

Ms. Fontane continued to do this until she stopped on the area below Jden's belly button. She smiled and took off her stethoscope.

"Do you what to listen Jaden?" asked Ms. Fontane offering the stethoscope to Jaden.

"Sure," agreed Jaden taking the instrument from her. _"Wonder why she wants me to listen."_

The nurse placed the other end of the stethoscope on the area below Jaden's belly button again and Jaden put the end up to his ears. He listened for a second and froze up a minute later.

"M-M-Ms. Fontane, was that a heartbeat?" stuttered Jaden as his hands started to shake. _"N-no way…"_

"Yes, congratulations Jaden! You're now a mother!" cheered Ms. Fontane clapping her hands together.

"**KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**" screamed Jaden as his scram rang out throughout the school before he passed out.

"Oh dear, that reaction was a bit bigger than I expected," sweatdropped Ms. Fontane.

"You've just told him that he was pregnant! Of course he'd react that way!!" shouted Chazz. _"She wasn't really thinking was she!?"_

"Sorry, but I guess that makes you the father," explained Ms. Fontane.

"BUT YOU!!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" roared Hou who just woke up. "PRINCETON, YOU FRIGGIN KNOCKED UP OUR BROTHER!!"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!!" choked Chazz as Haou attempted to strangle him.

"What are you going to do now?" growled Haou letting go of Chazz's neck. _"Momma Jim is gonna freak when he hears this."_

"Well, I promise that I will take care of both Jaden and the baby, and that I'll make Jaden as happy as I can," explained Chazz.

"Fine," muttered Haou crossing his arms. _"This is Momma Jim's problem now."_

"I trust you Chazz! So don't worry! I'm not going to try and kill you!" squealed Jesse raising an arm into the air.

"_That is so reassuring Jess, although I don't think that will be the same story with Momma Jim," _thought Chazz.

"All right, now that that's settled, I can give some directions now," said Ms. Fontane.

"What would that be?" asked the trio in union.

"Just make sure that Jaden gets plenty of rest and takes it easy. Try to go easy on him because he's going to have a few mood swings here and there like he mentioned to us earlier. Also, make sure that Jaden eats plenty of food and DO NOT!! I REPEAT!! DO NOT STRESS HIM OUT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!! Got it?" finished Ms. Fontane sweetly.

"Y-yes ma'am," shuddered Chazz gathering Jaden into his arms. "Let's go guys!"

"Coming!!" chorused Haou and Jesse running after Chazz out the door.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something to them, but I guess they'll figure it out later," said Ms. Fontane putting away some her equipment.

At that same moment, Chazz, Jesse, and Haou had just reached the Slifer dorm and Jaden had begun to wake up.

"How are you feeling Jaden?" inquired Chazz putting the brunette down on his feet gently.

"Fine, but I'm kinda hungry," rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well it is near lunch time," said Chazz leading Jaden into the Slifer lunchroom.

"Let's just hope that there's enough food for Jaden," mumbled Haou kicking a stone on the ground.

"Shut-up Haouwie!!" reprimanded Jesse bopping Haou in the back of the head.

"Ow!" yelped Haou holding his head. _"Sometimes I wish that you wouldn't hit my head so hard Jesse!"_

Inside, everyone was busy trying to interrogate Jaden about what had happened in the nurse's office. Although, Jaden didn't answer any of their questions because he was busy eating. Jim of course, had started suspecting that something was up the moment Jaden started getting sick.

"Mmph! More please!!" squealed Jaden showing his empty. _"At this rate, I'm gonna beat my old record!"_

"Hold ya' horses mate! First you're gonna tell us about what happened in the nurse's office!" demanded Jim sternly.

"Um, you're not going to get made at me or Chazz if I tell you right?" stuttered Jaden who started to sweat. _"Here goes something…"_

"No," replied Jim quirking an eyebrow. _"Why is he asking something like that all of a sudden?"_

"Well… um… Momma Jim, you're gonna be a grandma," smiled Jaden. _"Now we're just going to wait for his reaction."_

Everyone's jaws dropped open and they turned to Jim to see what his reaction was like. Jim blinked three times before he passed out cold on the floor. Shirly who was behind Jim at this point, just managed to get away in the nick of time before Jim hit the floor. Everyone swore that their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when they saw that.

"Graaaa!" growled Shirly as she nudged Jim's head in an attempt to wake him up.

"You're not kidding are you sarg?" asked Hassleberry. _"Well this breaks so many laws in nature…"_

"No, I'm pregnant," repeated Jaden.

"An Chazz is the father, right?" questioned Syrus. _"Wonder how their kid is gonna turn out…"_

"Yep," replied Chazz taking a seat next to Jaden at the table. "And that would make the rest of you, except Momma Jim, aunts and uncles."

"Wait, if Jaden's a familiar and Chazz is a human slayer, wouldn't that make the baby half-familiar?" pointed out Alexis. "And if that's true, does that mean that the baby will have both slayer and familiar powers?"

"Yeah, I guess everything that you're saying is true Alexis. Oh look, Momma Jim is waking up," said Jaden as Jim got off the floor. _"This isn't good, Jim's aura is seeping out like crazy! Which obviously means that he's angry!!"_

"Ugh… Princeton…" growled Jim dangerously, his aura becoming so strong that is was visible. **"YOU'RE DEAD!!!"**

"Yak!!" yelped Chazz jumping behind Jaden.

"Oh sure, use the pregnant people as a shield," sweatdropped Jaden. _"Although I can't blame him. I wouldn't want to mess with Momma Jim when he's like this either."_

"What'd I do!?" squeaked Chazz starting to shake. _"I'm so dead…"_

"**YOU PREGNATED MY PRECIOUS BABY!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!!" **snapped Jim trying to get at Chazz since everyone else was holding him back.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? But I promise that I will take care of both Jaden and the baby," promised Chazz peaking out from behind Jaden.

"Fine, but if you make Jaden cry, I swear that I'll make you regret the day you were born!" warned Jim.

"Y-yes sir!" shuddered Chazz. _"Note to self, never, ever, tick Momma Jim off."_

Soon after that day, word of Jaden's pregnancy spread throughout the school. Crowler, to everyone's surprise, tried to commit suicide by jumping out the window when he heard that Jaden was expecting a baby and apparently didn't want to deal with the kid when he or she enrolled into the school. Haou and Jim soon started to lower their guards and began to consider him as family. Jaden began to show mare and soon the baby began to move around much to Jaden's displeasure. After some months, Jaden and Chazz went to their monthly check-up on the baby and to find out what the gender of the baby would be.

"All right Jaden, this may be a bit cold," warned Ms. Fontane putting some gel on Jaden's round stomach.

"Okay," replied Jaden as the nurse put a probe on his stomach and moved it around a bit.

"Okay…aha! Seems like you two are going to have a baby boy," smiled Ms. Fontane.

"Guess that means that we can finally decide on a name for the baby, huh Chazz?" giggled Jaden looking over at the black haired teen. _"I hope that the baby will grow up to be a kind person like you Chazz."_

"Yep, thanks for your help Ms. Fontane," thanked Chazz bowing in respect.

"No need, just take good care of the baby," said Ms. Fontane shutting down the active equipment. _"I'm sure that you two will make great parents for that baby."_

"Okay," replied Jaden putting his shirt back on.

"Goodbye you two," saluted the nurse as the couple left.

"Bye," said Chazz and Jaden as they left.

Weeks passed by and soon the ninth month came. Everyone eagerly awaited the arrival of the new baby. Chazz and Jaden hadn't decided on a name yet, but they were sure that they'd come up with one. Chazz also had something he wanted to ask Jaden as well.

One day the black haired teen took Jaden up to Duel Academy's roof where Jaden sometimes hung out with Jesse to watch the sunset. Although Jaden couldn't help but notice how jittery Chazz was.

"Hey Jaden, can I ask you something?" questioned Chazz his hands starting to sweat. _"Here goes nothing."_

"Sure, go ahead," said Jaden. _"What's he so nervous about?"_

"Jaden Yuki, will you marry me?" asked Chazz getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

"Chazz, of course I would!!" cried Jden tears threatening to fall. "I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything," said Chazz getting up and pulling Jaden into an embrace. "Just being with you is all I could ask for."

"Chazz, I'm so-" announced Jaden until the baby kicked him in the side. "Ow! I guess that the baby is happy too."

"Yeah, I'm sure that he's happy too. Aren't little guy?" inquired Chazz placing a hand against Jaden's stomach only to feel the baby kick again.

Some days later, Chazz was about to duel another student at the main dueling arena inside the school, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. As he walked up to the dueling arena, everyone, including Jaden came over to wish him good luck in the duel.

"Good luck Cha- ACK!!" screamed Jaden falling to his knees and clutching his stomach. _"Holy crap! It's happening! It's happening!!"_

"Jaden! What's wrong!?" demanded Chazz jumping down from the arena and rushing over to Jaden's side. _"Is the baby coming!?"_

"The baby, it's coming!! I'm going into friggin labor here!!" screamed Jaden. _"Damn, it hurts!!"_

"Oh god! We've got to get you to the nurse pronto!!" yelled Haou trying to help Jaden stand up.

"I summon my Fossil Monsta' Truck!!" commanded Jim slamming a card onto his duel disk causing a monster truck to appear in the gym. "We'll use this to get Jaden to the nurse!!"

"Right!!" agreed Chazz lifting Jaden up bridal style. _"I'm not going to ask any questions about that monster truck!"_

Once Chazz and Jaden got into the back seats of the truck, Jim revved up the engine and slammed on the gas pedal! They all went careening down the halls of the school trying to get to the nurse's office in time. Jim barely managed to miss a couple of students along the way.

"WOAH!! SLOW DOWN JIM!!" shouted Chazz clinging onto Jaden. _"We're gonna crash at this rate!!"_

"**NO!! DON'T YOU DARE SLOW DOWN!!" **snapped Jaden. **"CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING INTO LABOR HERE AND I WHAT TO GET TO THE NURSE'S IN TIME!!"**

"All right then!" agreed Jim speeding the truck up even more.

Within five minutes they managed to get Jaedn to the nurse's in plenty of time. Chazz paced around outside the nurse's office while Jaedn was giving birth to the baby inside the office. Everyone else soon arrived and started waiting as well. About three hours later, a baby's cries broke out.

"All right everyone, you can come in now," reassured Ms. Fontane poking her head out the door.

Nervously, everyone walked in to see Jaden cradling and cooing a brand new baby boy. The baby boy had black spiky hair like his father, with orange yellow highlights which were the same color as the top of Jaden's head, and surprisingly, he began to open his eyes to see the brand new world. His eyes were a piercing deep blue.

"Now there's my boy! So how is he?" asked Chazz walking over to Jaden's beside. _"The boy has my mother's eyes." _

"He's fine and I think I have a name for him," smiled Jaden as the baby lifted his arm and reached towards Jaden's face.

"Do tell," said Chazz. _"Leave it to Jaden to figure things out at the last minute."_

"Yusei, that's what his name shall be," replied Jaden as Yusei turned his attention to Chazz and reached towards him.

"Da da," sputtered Yusei waving his arms in Chazz's direction.

"Well he's smart! He knew who his daddy was!" cheered Chazz reaching out and allowing Yusei to play with his finger.

"Ma ma," continued Yusei touching Jaden's cheek.

"Very good Yusei!" complemented Jaden. _"It feels good knowing that he's our son."_

"Can I hold him?" asked Haou offering his hands for the baby.

"Sure," replied Jaedn giving Yusei to Haou. _"Let's see how Haou handles Yusei."_

Once Yusei was in Haou's arms he raised a small fist and bopped Haou's nose, hard.

"Ow," flinched Haou. "Your turn Jesse."

"Yay! I hold Yusei!!" squealed Jesse until Yusei yanked on some of his hair. "Yowie!! Your turn Momma Jim!!"

"Aw, the little guy likes me! I think," sweatdropped Jim when he noticed that Yusei was staring at him. "Um… he's kinda staring at me mates."

"Me next!" cheered Alexis taking the infant into her arms. "Aww, what a-"

"WAAAAHHH!!" criead Yusei waving his arms.

"Okay, I get it! You want mommy!!" assumed Alexis handing Yusei back to Jaden.

Immediately, Yusei stopped crying and snuggled closer to his mother. Later Axel tried to hold Yusei, but the baby boy just yanked n his nose. With Syrus, Yusei stole his glasses and threw them across the room. It was pretty much on disaster after another whenever any one besides Jaden and Chazz held him. Despite that, the familiar and slayer loved the baby half-familiar very much. It was the end of one part of their lives and the beginning of another part.

**END**

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of this story! Now it's on to the sequel!!

Revengeful: All right!! Let's hope that it's just as good as Slayer and Familiar!!

Me: If any of you readers are interested in the sequel it's called **Son.**

Jaden: Little Yusei will be in there of course. (Shows baby Yusei in his arms.)

Yusei: Ma ma?

Me & Revengeful: AWWWW!! HE'S SO CUTE!!! (Pull out cameras.)

Chazz: Well we hope that you've enjoyed this story and thank you for your support.

Haou: Stop crowding around the infant!!!

Jesse: I'm gonna teach him to fly!!

Yusei: Fly?

Me & Revengeful: HE' SO CUTE!!!

Haou: You are not teaching him how to fly Jesse!! We're gonna teach him how to fight first!!

Chazz: And before this argument gets any more violent, we're all gonna say good bye now.

Everyone: BYE!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!

Yusei: Bye bye.


End file.
